Blind Date
by A Girl Named Tania
Summary: Some people fall in love easily, but some don't. When Luffy tells his family that he could even fall in love tomorrow, that gives his mother a crazy idea, but one that will have him going crazy for sure. But his blind date isn't gonna go along with this scheme, and she especially won't waste her energy on an idiot like him!
1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:** Soo... how did you like my first one-shot? I loved the reviews i got, so many thanks! I hope you like this story just as much, so enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Surprise**

"I'm not interested in being in a relationship! Let me eat my meat in peace!"

Monkey D. Luffy. He may look like your average 19 year old guy, but if you ever got to know him, he's one hell of a man. But that's not the issue. The problem here is, his parents, Makino and Shanks, just want him to get a freaking girlfriend already! He has never been in love, much less even have a crush. **EVER.** His older brother, Ace, was even beginning to think he was asexual.

"Do you even have hormones?" He would always say, which led to a fight between the two. Then, Shanks would always explain to them what a guy feels in certain situations, and you don't want your parents talking to you about being sexually excited.

"OK, we get it, Luffy, but really? You're not interested? You don't feel weird when you're around a certain girl? What about when you look at dirty magazines, don't you-"

Makino stabbed her piece of meat with her knife. "Shanks! Don't you even mention such filthy words in front of my dear children or at this table ever again, or i'll chop your tongue off!"

Shanks trembled in fear and was about to bow down to her to apologize, but got interrupted.

"Who says I look at dir- um, such filthy things!? Maybe ten years from now, maybe even tomorrow, i'll fall in love! But until then, don't bother me at all!" He shoved the last piece of meat into his mouth, then took Ace's, and stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Geez..." Muttered Ace. "Agh, my meat!"

It was quiet in the dining room for a few moments before Ace spoke up again.

"You guys shouldn't force him to get a partner, you know. Just leave him be." He said.

"You're right but..." Makino slammed her fists on the table. " I just want a grandchild already!"

"Wha?" Said Shanks.

"I just want to hold an adorable baby once more!"

" **OR** , you can just have one nine months later! You guys have been married for almost two years now; don't you think it's time to make each other happy?" Blurted Ace. Shanks blushed despite himself, and was about to say something, but got interrupted again.

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE SAME! No offense, honey."

"Non taken."

"But hey- he said he could even fall in love tomorrow! And I know a way how!" Both Ace and Shanks gulped when they heard her bizzare idea, but agreed to cooperate anyways.

* * *

The next morning, Luffy woke up feeling so great, it was suspicious. Makino quietly opened the door to his room.

"What?" He asked.

"Well... we feel bad for what we talked about last night. So, we have a surprise to make it up to you! Come, eat your breakfast so we can leave!" She cheered.

"A surprise!? Really!? Thanks, your the best!" Luffy quickly got dressed ,wolfed down his breakfast and ran outside to wait in the car. As soon as everybody got in the car, Ace blindfolded Luffy.

"What the-"

"It won't be a surprise if you know where were going, right?" Said Ace.

"Oh right! Then let's go now, I can't wait!"

Everyone snickered evilly.

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that! We're already here!" Said Shanks. "Luffy, don't take off-"

"Luffy, don't take off your blindfold just yet, wait until we get inside!" Interrupted Makino. Ace was guiding Luffy as all four of them made their way to the rather large building. Luffy could hear a lot of people taking, and he overheard two girls.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is!" Said the first girl.

"I know right!? I hope he's hot!" Squealed the second girl.

"Huh?" Said Luffy, getting more suspicious. Makino noticed, and quickly and swiftly, she plugged his ears with earplugs.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you can hear where we're at!" She laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you just said, but if the surprise is gonna be ruined because i can hear, then OK!"

Now he just looked like a hostage, but luckily, no one noticed. After a while, Luffy could tell that they had stopped at a certain spot for a while, so he figured they were already inside. He was about to question it, but Makino took off one of his earplugs and whispered in his ear.

"Luffy, this is really important for the surprise, so if you could just sign your name here..." He grabbed his right hand and placed a pen in between his fingers, guiding it to where he needed to sign.

"Why do I-"

"For meat."

" **I'LL DO IT.** " Once he signed his name, a man spoke up.

"Alright then! Now if you could just follow this lovely lady over to your specified seat, we can start the show!"

"Oh no." Said Luffy. "Oh no oh no oh no." He took off his blindfold and other earplug and took one good at the man. He was the host for the popular dating show, 'Blind Date'! He signed the paper, so there was no turning back.

"YOU GUYS TRICKED ME!" He fell for one of his mom's devious plans again! He tried to make a run for it before it really was too late, but the grip of the lovely lady on his wrist was far too strong to break loose.

'There's nothing left to do...' He thought as he was getting dragged onto the stage by the lovely lady.

"We'll be watching from the audience, rooting for ya! Choose a cute one!" Yelled Ace.

"Shaddup!"

* * *

"Ladies and crappygents, this is live with your host, Harry Harryman! BLIND DATEEE!" The audience began to cheer and whoo.

Meanwhile, behind the curtain of the stage, Luffy sat down on his chair as the lovely lady gave him a set of note cards.

"Here, these are the questions your'e supposed to ask. Good luck!" Said the lovely lady in a sweet voice.

"Good luck my ass..." Muttered Luffy.

"Oh...and Luffy..."

"What?"

The curvaceous lovely lady with long silky black hair sat on his lap and leaned her face close to his. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, which made him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"You know...you've become quite interesting..." She soothed. "I've been missing you every day since that day...if you don't happen to like the tramp that you choose..." She took out a piece of paper from inside her shirt and slid it underneath his pants, which made him squirm, "You can call me. I'll be here for you." She smiled devilishly. Luffy watched her walk away, her hips swaying from side to side. He took out the piece of paper she gave him.

"Boa Hancock...I guess you're pretty interesting too..." He smirked.

* * *

"Here he is, folks! The man of the hour! A nineteen year old whose looks could kill! Monkey! D! LUFFYYY!" The curtains slowly opened as the audience went wild.

"He's right! He's sooo HAWT!"

"I wish I had a man like that!"

"KYAAA! So fine!"

Luffy just rolled his eyes, which made the women in the audience squeal even more.

"And now, these three betwitching beauties!" Shouted Harry. The curtains slowly opened some more, and again, the audience went wild.

"GODDAMN, they're sexy!"

"Can I see your panties!?"

"Damn, it doesn't matter which girl Luffy chooses, they're all hot!" Yelled Shanks, which then led to him getting his foot severely stabbed by Makino's sharp heels.

The three girls looked at the men in disgust, which made them even more excited!

"Well, then, let's introduce these three **BEE-YOU-TEE-FULL** ladies!" Said Harry.

"A charming young woman of eighteen years, who is the heiress of the rich city of Alabasta! Nefeltari! VIVIII! A striking twenty year old L-A-D-Y, who oh ho ho, isn't shy! NAMIII! And last but not least, the twenty year old beauty in the water! CAIIMMIEEEE!"

The audience was cheering louder than ever. There's always a wall that separates the man and the three women, or vice versa. They could only hear each other.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Really!? HARRY HARRYMAN!? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!? Well, what did ya think!? Was it good? Please tell me what you think, and I will be posting the next chapter very soon, so until then!


	2. I Choose

**Authors Note:** So, thanks for the wonderful reviews! Someone asked me who was the step parent out of Shanks and Makino, and it's Shanks. It will probably be mentioned later on in the story, probably not, so I guess i'll say it now. Well, it's gonna take a while to update chapters since school is in my way now, and I have to go to the library to publish these chapters. But please enjoy the second chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two: I Choose...**

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky were chilling at Usopp's place on Syrup Street. Chopper was flipping through the channels on the living room TV when something, or rather, **someone** , caught his innocent eyes.

 **** A ninteen year old whose looks could kill! Monkey! D! LUFFYYY!****

"EHH!?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Chopper?"Asked Robin in a calm voice. When she saw what Chopper was seeing, her eyes went slightly wide.

"Ee, it would seem that Luffy is on television." She said.

"EHH!?" Said the other boys simultaneously.

"But he's just not on TV, he's on that **SUPER** popular show, 'Blind Date'!" Pointed out Franky.

"How can anyone choose between those three hot ladies!? Unforgivable!" Sulked Sanji.

"I was beginning to think he was gay..." Began Zoro." But seeing as he's on that show, he's probably desperate."

"Desperate!? Really?! How can you say that about your best friend?!" Insulted Usopp, putting his hands on his hips like a diva.

"Yea, really!?" Repeated Chopper, doing the same pose.

"Well, I always knew that he was interested in girls, but to think he would be in that show?" Said Zoro.

"Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In A Date Show!?" Yelled Franky, slapping his hand to the side. Everyone went into chaos until Robin made one of her brilliant hypothesis.

"While it's true that Luffy has never had any romantic interests before, his parents have been kind of pushing him lately. Don't you think they tricked him into entering, perhaps with meat?" She theorized.

"Very likely." Said the boys in sync, all putting their hands to their chins.

"Ah~ Robin-chwan, you're so smart!" Drooled Sanji.

"Well, we should watch the show to see what happens. This could be interesting." Smirked Zoro.

"By the way, where's Brook?" Asked Chopper, innocently.

"He said he was going somewhere, but he didn't say where." Answered Usopp. Robin giggled.

"What's so funny?" Said Usopp.

Oh, nothing." She smiled with a light chuckle. They all sat in front of the TV to watch the show.

* * *

"Well Luffy, go ahead and tell us a bit about yourself before we begin!" Said Harry. Luffy spoke through the microphone that the 'lovely lady' gave him.

"I love adventures!" He said with a huge smile. "I explore all the time, just waiting to see what's out there! And I love food! Although I hate a certain restaurants cherry pies." The whole audience was laughing, as well as Vivi, Nami, and Caimie.

"But it's true! They taste like crap!" He pouted. Harry moved on with the show.

"Those cards right there that you're holding are the ten most popular questions that a hundred random people asked! It's your job to ask them without hesitation, and it's these ladies' jobs here to answer them without hesitation! Ready?"

"I guess-"

"ASK AWAY!"

"OK, what's your type of guy?"

"Never thought about it." Said Vivi.

"Neither have I." Said Nami.

"Me either." Said Caimie.

"Boring! NEXT QUESTION!" Shouted Harry.

"Why did you decide to come to this show?"

"My father wants me to marry, but he can just throw out all those pictures of the snobby noble men he has hanging around the mansion!" Said Vivi, which caused the audience to gasp dramatically at Vivi's father.

"Vivi! Don't say that stuff on national television!" Yelled her father from the audience, embarrassed.

"My sister tricked me into thinking this place was a freaking casino! I was blindfolded and had my ears plugged, so how else was I supposed to know!? When this is over, i'm sooo going to kill you, Nojiko! And too bad Gen-san is on a business trip, he would've scolded you for sure!" Exclaimed Nami in a fast ramble of words, which, again, caused the audience to gasp dramatically at Nami's older sister.

"Geez, stop looking at me!" Yelled Nojiko at the audience, who was looking at her in shock. "And you sure fell for it, HAWHAWHAW!" She laughed deviously and hideously at the same time.

"Whoa, that's Nojiko's sister?" Asked Ace from the other side of the audience, surprised. "Damn..."

"What? Do you know this Nojiko?" Asked Makino with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Ace sweatdropped at her expression.

"Nah... just someone I talked to once or twice." He said, his face flushing, remembering what happened two weeks ago.

* * *

"Really?" Said Harry, his eye twitching as if he saw the most disgusting thing on the planet. 'What kind of answers are these!? If this keeps up, everyone's gonna think that all the other contestants from earlier shows were pretending to want to come here!' He screamed in his head. But he had to calm down now, the audience was looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, Caimie, surely you must have a different answer (like you were looking for a hot boyfriend)?"

"Well..." Began Caimie.

"Well!?"

"My friends and I were playing truth or dare the other day, and I was dared to come here! So, Luffy, if you don't mind not choosing me, that'd be great!" Beamed Caimie. Harry fell over, as did the rest of the audience.

"OK, whatever, I just wanna get this over with." Said Luffy, which made the audience gasp dramatically at Luffy's parents and Ace.

"QUIT DOING THAT ALREADY!" Yelled Luffy, slapping his hand to the side.

"CAN THESE GIRLS EVEN LIE AT LEAST SO THEY WON'T MAKE ME LOOK BAD!?"Exclaimed Harry. "AHEM! N-NEXT QUESTION!"

The audience was beginning to look bored.

"..."

"I said, NEXT QUESTON!"

" I can't ask this..."

"Why not!?"

"Well, um..."

"Don't ya know the rules!? Tell him, audience-chan!" Yelled Harry, pointing to the spectators in a dramatic fashion.

"The man of the hour **MUST** ask all questions, no matter how personal! It's right here, see!? IDIOT!" Yelled the audience in sync as they all pointed to a certain spot on Luffy's contract.

"Why do you all have a copy of the paper I signed!? And don't call me an idiot, dammit!" Hissed Luffy.

"Quit complaining! ASK AWAY!" Exclaimed Harry.

"ASK AWAY! ASK AWAY! ASK AWAY!" Chanted Audience-chan. Luffy sighed, then took a deep breath.

* * *

 ****How often do you shave your legs?****

Robin splurged out her tea as Sanji covered her delicate ears, anger shown in his face.

"Why that son of a..." He muttered. Franky spilled his cola on Usopp's face.

"My precious eyes!" He yelled as he was running around the living room like a maniac. Chopper was running around as well, calling for a doctor, until he realized HE was the doctor, or rather, a doctor's assistant. Zoro just gawked at the TV screen, slowly taking a sip from his sake bottle.

* * *

Audience-chan went crazy as Harry ran over to Luffy. Vivi, Nami, and Caimie's faces had embarrassment written all over their faces, trying to muster up the courage to answer the question.

"That can't really be what the card said, right!? That's crazy!" Yelled Nami, her face a deep red, but still sounding deadly.

"H-hey, kid! That's not what it said, right?" Shouted Harry.

"I don't know! I just-"

"Whaddaya mean, 'I don't know'!? You just read it!"

"I didn't want to read it because I didn't know how to say the 'm' word!"

"SO HE MISREAD IT!?" Barked the audience.

* * *

"I wonder what it really says..." Said Robin, relieved.

* * *

"Gimme those cards!" Barked Harry, snatching the cards away from Luffy none too gently. "Let's see... huh!? You were way off! This is how you say it!" Harry whispered the word to Luffy, to which he replied with an o-shaped mouth.

"Haha, OK, I got it! How often do you masturbate?"

* * *

 ****Hey, what is masturbate, anyways?****

Once again, it was total chaos at Usopp's house.

* * *

The audience, on the other hand, was more relieved that this was the actual question. Vivi, Nami, and Caimie were redder than ever.

"You have to answer no matter what!" Said Harry.

"Yea, no matter what!" Repeated the audience.

"Not answering. Sorrynotsorry." Said the three girls simultaneously.

"Whaddaya mean-" Harry got cut off.

 **"WE** **MEAN WHAT WE SAID."** Said Caimie. The whole audience trembled in fear.

"W-wow, OK then, since none of you are willing to answer this question, JUST THIS ONCE, i'll let it slip. NEXT QUESTION!"

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were cleaning the bloody mess (literally) that Sanji made all over the living room.

"How often do they m-mas... I wonder...haha, Robin-chwan..."Muttered Sanji under his breath with heart eyes. Zoro was looking at him in disgust.

"You could at least help, Zoro, Franky!" Yelled Usopp, then turned to Sanji. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY PRECIOUS HOUSE, YOU EROTIC BASTARD!" He hissed at him with shark teeth. Robin had stepped outside to compose herself.

* * *

"What do you do during your spare time?" Asked Luffy.

"I like to write stories!" Chirped Vivi.

"I like to tend to my mother's tangerines, count my money..." The audience sweatdropped."And I make maps; i'm a cartographer!" Beamed Nami.

"Wow, you have a lot of time on your hands!" Replied Luffy.

"Well, it's what I love to do!" Laughed Nami.

"Enough chit-chat!" Interrupted Harry. "Caimie, your answer?" He said, dramatically batting his non-existent eyelashes. Caimie's eyes twitched a bit upon seeing his expression before saying, "I'm always babysitting, but I don't mind! They're so cute!" She cheered.

"Le sigh...again, some lame answers...next question..."

* * *

Finally, Luffy had asked all ten questions, but there was still something missing.

"BONUS QUESTION!" Shouted Harry at the top of his lungs. "Someone from the audience will ask his or her question, and all four contestants will have to answer, no exceptions! WHO WANTS TO ASK!?"

Everyone in the audience was raising their hands like wild animals... if all animals had hands...

"You there! Man with the afro! Why don't you come down here!?"

"With pleasure, YOHOHOHO!" Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as the perverted old man made his way towards the stage.

"Brook? What are you doing here?"

* * *

EHH!? WHAT THE HELL IS BROOK DOING THERE!?" Shouted the boys. Robin giggled once more before she said, "Well, I already knew that he was going there. I saw his ticket." She chuckled softly.

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" Yelled Zoro, looking irritated.

"I just love to surprise you guys." She smiled deviously at Zoro, making him flush a bit before turning away.

* * *

"Why hello there, Luffy-san, YOHOHO!" Laughed Brook, waving at Luffy.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, I heard from Robin-san that you were going to be participating, so I thought I'd come see for myself!"

"I see. What about everybody else?"

"Robin-san told me to keep it a secret, because she wanted to surprise them, yohoho!"

"Oh, shishishi!"

"Can you guys not have a conversation RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!?" Hissed Harry.

* * *

"EHH!? You knew that Luffy was going to be in the show the whole time!?" Exclaimed all the boys at Robin.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She giggled. "Luffy's mother told me about it last night. I was quite surprised myself, but I decided to keep it secret."

"Robin-chwan's so cute, even when she's being so harsh~" Drooled Sanji.

* * *

"So, you guys already know each other? Well, Brook, yes?" Said Harry, his anger ceasing.

"That's my name."

"Go ahead and tell these wonderful ladies, and of course, Luffy, your question!"

The whole audience was excited. Brook took a deep breath.

"Oh, you beautiful ladies...oh, and Luffy-san too, if you were to go out on a first date with the person you love, where would it be?"

"Oooooohh~ what is your answer?" Asked Harry, pointing to Vivi.

"Well...for me, a walk at the park and then seeing the sunset would be very nice." Said Vivi.

"For me, it would be late at night, in the city, and go to the top of a tall building to see the pretty city lights!" Said Nami.

"Going to the amusement park! Playing fun games and eating ice cream would be very cute!" Chirped Caimie.

"Those are all splendid answers!" Said Harry, clasping his hands together and putting them under his chin while dramatically batting his non existent eyelashes. Clearly, these answers bored him. "Well, what about you, Luffy?" Brook had already walked back to his seat.

Luffy flashed his infamous grin to the audience, making the women swoon. "I'd ditch my friends and run off with her! Kinda like a forbidden love or something! That'd be soo cool!" The women in the audience swooned to the seriousness of his voice despite his statement.

* * *

"Ahem... I didn't know that Luffy could be so..." Said Robin, trying to compose herself.

"Robin-chwan!?" Sobbed Sanji.

* * *

"Wow, that even made MY heart pang!" Exclaimed Harry, clutching his chest and breathing heavily." But now... it's time to choose your Blind Date! Will it be number one, two or three!?"

The camera man dramatically zoomed in on Luffy, Vivi, Nami, and Caimie's faces as dramatic music played on.

"Why the hell are you guys pushing a camera up my face!?" Hissed Nami, pushing the camera away from her.

"I choose..."

"You choose...?" Pushed Harry.

"I choose..." He repeated, now putting his hand to his chin.

"You choose?"

"HMMMM..."

"HURRY UP AND CHOOSE, GODDAMMIT!"

OK, OK sheesh. I choose number two." He said in a ramble.

The whole audience cheered louder than before.

"Woohoo, WAY TO GO LUFFY!" Shouted Makino, flashing flags of victory.

"THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE FLAGS FROM!?" Shouted Ace through the cheers.

* * *

"Auuuww, SUUUPPEEEEERR!" Cheered Franky, doing his signature pose.

"He chose quite a girl." Smirked Zoro.

* * *

"Time to introduce him to Vivi and Caimie!" Said Harry. Luffy stood up from his seat as Vivi and Caimie came from the other side of the wall.

'Wow... they're both so pretty.' Thought Luffy. Both girls laughed as they shaked his hands.

"Well, I guess i'll probably see you around!" Said Vivi.

"Aww and you looked like a fun person, too! Oh well!" Waved Caimie as they both exited the stage.

"And now... the moment we've all been waiting for (I know I have...) time to show him his BLIND DATE!"

Luffy was beginning to get nervous. 'I wonder how she looks...' He thought as his hands began to get sweaty. Why was he so nervous? He hasn't even met the girl yet! But he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he's not even exaggerating. As she was approaching him, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She also appeared to be nervous.

When Nami saw his expression, she frowned. 'The hell was he staring at!? Geez, I bet he's like any other boy. Oh well, I'll just leave him anyways, no way i'm going to whatever vacation island we get as a reward.' She thought.

"Hey, cool to meet ya!" He exclaimed, clasping Nami's hand and shaking it.

"Yuck, you're hands are sweaty!" She hissed, snatching her hand away and wiping it on her pant leg in disgust. Luffy looked at her sheepishly.

"Don't they just make the perfect couple!? I'd definitely ship them! Well, guess what? These two lovebirds earn themselves a week long vacation trip to the famous island, Aphrodite Island, all paid by me, course!" Said Harry.

"SAY WHAT NOW!? I'LL DEFINITELY COME WITH YOU, LUFFY~!" Nami squealed, clasping Luffy's hand, money signs in her eyes. Luffy sweatdropped.

"Sure... let's be friends!"He finally said.

"Of course~" She snapped back, the stars visible in her eyes. The confetti came falling down like cherry blossoms, and it made everything seem better somehow.

The horrid show finally ended, and now he hoped the vacation trip went well.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, this chapter was awfully long, and now i'm tired, i don't feel like editing, so if you could please tell me what you think and if you find any errors, please do tell me! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Stealing Your Kiss

**Author's Note:** Soo... i'm back! Hey, I have a life, too, you know! Wow, would you look at that title! Guess you have an idea of what this one is about! Speaking of which, this chapter is kind of a long one, so I hope you appreciate this, **Guest.** Yes, the one who told me to update so rudely! Reveal yourself, **Guest,** and face me! Nah, i'm just kidding, i'm not like that...most of the time. Now, please, go ahead and enjoy this extra long chapter! Oh, and today happens to be my best friends' birthday, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, **Sjaylove206!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Stealing Your Kiss**

As soon as everyone left the auditorium, Harry approached Luffy and Nami, who were still onstage. They were both covered in confetti.

"A bit too much?" Asked Harry, pointing to the two.

"Yep." Both said at the same time. They shook themselves like wet dogs, now covering Harry with the sprinkles.

"Whelp, it may not have been the best show," said Harry, spitting confetti from his flawless mouth, "but you guys earned it. Here are the flight tickets to the resort, so get outta here already!"

"Gee, thanks Hairy Guy!" Grinned Luffy, taking the tickets and giving one to Nami.

"IT'S HARRY!"

"That's what I said! Whatever, let's go Nami." He grabbed Nami's wrist and practically dragged her off the stage. Nami was stunned for two seconds, and then proceeded to trying to break loose, her temper rising to it's maximum point. But no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't of any use.

"Hey, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! HEY!" She screamed in his ear but he never responded. Instead, he just kept leading her down a hall in the huge building, which Nami was sure could get them in trouble. She looked at his face, and noticed something. His eyes seemed kind of...dull. Was he in a trance? Nami frowned.

"Luffy! Wake up! And let me go!" She complained, slapping his face for the hundredth time. Wait. Did he just sniff the air? Nami began jumping to conclusions.

"Are you trying to say that I smell bad?! Well, **excuse me** for smelling worse than-"

Luffy's stomach growled of that of a wild beast. He had finally stopped walking, and both of them were staring inside of a room that just so happened to be opened, that had a glorious buffet.

"FOOOD!" Luffy was on the verge of tears, such a beauty of delicacies right before him. He let go of Nami's wrist and danced gracefully towards the paradise that awaited him. Nami was amazed by how well he could dance, but then quickly smacked her forehead.

"This is what you were dragging me here for? Unbelievable!" She scoffed, and then her own stomach growled. A blush began to form on her face and she quickly turned to the side with her nose in the air. Luffy laughed at her.

"Who's the idiot now? You're also hungry!" He smirked, bu not quite right since his mouth was full of meat.

"Just because my stomach growled doesn't mean i'm..." She stared onto the heavenly table, and her mouth began to drool a bit. "hungry..." Without a second thought, she raced towards Luffy, and grabbed a plate of steak that was right next to him and began snarfing it down. Luffy watched in awe as the delicate woman was eating the platter monstrously.

"What?! I had to skip breakfast, OK, so quit staring at me!" She growled. Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating. Within the next ten minutes, Luffy and Nami were entertaining each other, and Nami seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

"And then Nojiko walks in and- shh! Do you hear that?" Whispered Nami as both of them got instantly quiet in the banquet room. Luffy frowned deeply as he heard footsteps approaching towards the room they were in.

"Just wait till' you see it, Hairy Boss!"

"IT'S HARRY!"

"Hm? That's what I said! Anyways, the crew and I set up a huge banquet in celebration of your excellent work! We're almost there! The other staff members should be here any minute, too!"

"Goody, Goody! I hope you guys made that steak I love so much!"

Luffy and Nami gaped at each other over what they just heard. A banquet dedicated to Harry? They were almost at the room? The others would show up any minute?! They had both been eating like pigs; there was hardly any food left. The footsteps were getting louder, and they had nowhere else to go.

"We have no choice but to jump out the window!" Said Luffy quietly as he ran towards a window in a corner of the sacred room.

"What is this, some kind of spy movie?! Are you crazy? Isn't this the-"

"First floor?" He said, already outside.

"Ah, really? OK, help me out, quick!"

As soon as Harry and his co-worker stepped foot inside the room, Nami had stepped foot on the bright green grass outside and ran with Luffy. She had done something bad, and yet, she was enjoying every second of it. Her grin grew wider when she heard Harry yell his tail off about who ate the food, and she found herself laughing. They kept on running, past the parking lot and onto an intersection where they stopped to catch their breaths as soon as they made it across the street.

"Ah, that was so much fun!" Laughed Luffy, breathing heavily, resting his hands on his knees. It was pretty fun, Nami had to admit. But running after eating made her stomach in knots. She walked, or rather, dragged herself to the nearest trash bin and threw up, folks. After letting her rest for a while in a bench until the sickness passed, they began walking down a street until Nami said, "Wait. Where are we even going? Where's Nojiko?"

"Don't ask ME. And **_now_** you notice? Mom, Shanks and Ace are gone too!" He huffed.

"What? If your dumbass hadn't dragged us to that...terribly delicious room, we could've caught up with our people before they ran on us!"

"You were hungry too, so be thankful! So touchy!"

"Grahh! Fine! I'll call my sister to come pick me up, and then i'll leave your sorry ass behind with no way of call home, take **that**!"

"Why didn't you call your sis in the first place, idiot?"

"SHADDUP!"

 ** _20 TRANSPONDER CALLS LATER..._**

"Why doesn't she pick up?! I swear, when I see her-"

"Let's walk home together!" Said Luffy with a smile.

"W-what? But that's a long way, or is your brain too small to even realize that?!"

"Well, we can take the train!"

"I don't have any money on me though!"

"Neither do I..."

"Then why'd you even suggest it?"

"Well, I thought you had money, so..."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "And even if I did have any on me, I wouldn't give you any!" Nami decided not to waste her energy arguing with an idiot like him, so she admitted defeat for her own sake.

"I guess we'll walk home, c'mon..." She sighed. And so they began their long (sort of) journey to their houses.

* * *

"YOHOHOHO, good afternoon to you all!" Said Brook as he casually barged in Usopp's front door without knocking. "Huh? Where is everybody?" All the lights in the small house were off. He walked to the kitchen without bothering to turn on the lights (because he's just cool like that) and called out, "Usopp-san! Anybody home?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone grabbed him from the shoulders and tackled him down.

"So, did you enjoy ogling those beautiful women, you shitty bastard?!"

"Sanji-san?! Please, I can explain!" All the other boys appeared before him, all carrying a flashlight, which made their face look scarier than they already were.

"H-hey, wait, stop-AAHHHH!" Yelled Brook as the boys lunged for him. Robin stepped from the shadows and aimed her flashlight at Brook.

"Agh, too bright! Robin-san, please help me, they're trying to eat my flesh!"

"I'm sorry Brook, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." She smiled wickedly. "This is for the underwear you stole from me the other day."

"Wha?! I beg you, please forgive me! I just couldn't resist!" He pleaded. After getting tormented some more, Robin forgave him... **for now.**

* * *

"Ah~ I'm soo tired from all this walking! My feet are killing me!" Moaned Nami. They had gotten lost for two hours, because Luffy thought they were going the right way, even though Nami knew it wasn't, but he kept ignoring her. But she had learned so much about Luffy's friends.

Zoro was his very first friend since childhood. He trains at a dojo where soon he would become the next head of the place. Usopp is an awesome artist and sniper. He likes to go hunting and fishing, and tends to lie a lot, but for good reasons. Sometimes. Sanji makes amazing food, and wants to open up his own restaurant. He is wayyy nicer to girls than he is to guys, which Luffy thought wasn't fair at all. Chopper is aiming to be a doctor when he's older, and right now he's the assistant to one of the greatest doctors. Robin likes to read a lot and is also an archeologist. She travels all around the world to uncover world mysteries. Franky is a popular mechanic who can build just about anything, from a car that can drive by command, to the very first robot. And Brook. He was a popular musician years ago, known to the world as 'Soul King'. But after his boss found out about his life of crime, he was dismissed, but Brook made one of the most legendary exits that no one will ever forget. To this day, he still writes music, and some people even recognize him and ask for his autograph. Those are some pretty impressive friends.

"Aw, c'mon, just a bit farther! We'll get there soon!" Said Luffy, breaking Nami's train of thought.

"I'm calling my sis again, but if she doesn't pick up, I'll kill her!" She rummaged through her purse until she felt something like paper. She pulled out two thousand berri's. Luffy gawked at the cash he saw before him. Nami was shaking in anger, then took a deep breath.

"FFUUUUUUU-"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile,**_ at Usopp's house, everyone was excited.

"Okay, goodbye!" Chopper hung up the transponder snail and turned to the guys. "Makino says to come over to her place to celebrate!" Cheered the young boy.

"I hope there'll be sake." Said Zoro, already walking out.

"Wait, where's Robin?" Asked Franky.

"Robin-chwan, where are you, my Juliet?!" Cried Sanji.

"Ah, she left. So did Brook." Answered Usopp.

"WHEN?!"

"Uh, right before Makino called."

"BUT HOW DID THEY EVEN KNOW?!"

"Robin is psychic? Who cares, let's go!" All five men left for the celebration.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, Luffy." Huffed Nami. "We walked 3/4 of the way, then took a taxi, so I guess it's OK." She groaned, touching her heel.

"Sure, no problem. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 8:00 a.m, so pack up and sleep early. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." Luffy then proceeded to kissing Nami on the mouth, leaving her stunned. It lasted no more than a second, for it was a mere peck on the lips. Luffy just smiled at her.

"Whelp, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" He said with the same smile and marched like a jolly good fellow to the taxi cab that was waiting for him. Nami just stood at her front steps as she watched the car drive away from the street.

"W-w-what was that f-for?" She muttered, the boiler in her Mad-o-Meter reaching it's breaking point.

When the cab was far away from her house, Luffy shrieked.

"WHY DID I KISS HER?!"

"You're reacting just now?!" Yelled the cab driver.

"Wait, you were watching us?"

"Nope, just happened to turn around at the wrong moment. The name's Joe, by the way."

"Whatever."

"Show some respect, lad!" Huffed Joe. "I bet you got the hots for her; she's one fine lady, after all!"

"EH? No way! She's really mean! I don't think I would have the guts to like her like **that**!"

"Well, you sure are missing out, bud. I'd confess to her sooner or later, even if there's a big chance i'd get rejected."

"...where are we now?"

"You never told me where you live, so..."

"IT'S YOUR JOB TO ASK 'WHRE ARE WE HEADIN', LAD?'!"

"AND IT'S YOUR JOB TO TELL ME WITHOUT HAVIN' TO ASK YA, LAD!"

After a few moments of struggling, Luffy finally made it to his precious home.

"See you later, Joe!"

"Back at ya, lad!" Luffy grinned and turned to his front door. Before he even had a chance to put his hand on the knob, someone opened the door from the other side.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled the cute and innocent Chopper.

"What?"

"Chopper!" Hissed Usopp. "You're supposed to wait until **AFTER** he walks inside!"

"Sorry, I was just so excited!"

"It's OK, your cute, so we forgive you!" Said Makino, hugging Chopper. "Guess what? We're all going with you on your vacation date!"

"Really? Cool!" Beamed Luffy. "But how did you manage to get tickets in such a short time?"

"Robin-chan somehow got ahold of ten tickets, enough for all of us!" She cheered, flashing the tickets in his face.

"I swear, the woman knows everything." Said Zoro, eyeing Robin suspiciously. Robin just smiled at him. Luffy flashed his trademark grin.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, the food's gonna get cold! Let's celebrate!"

"YEEEAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Whoa. What was THAT?" Said Nojiko, suddenly standing at the door right behind Nami.

"Wh-wha?! What was what?!" Shrieked Nami, trying to sound calm, which clearly wasn't working.

"You know what! He **kissed** you! And I bet you liked it, too!" She smirked.

"He caught me off guard! I didn't know he was gonna do that!"

"You've only just met, and you're already all over each other! Lucky you!"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, SHEESH! And none of it would've had happened if YOU'D ANSWER THE TRANSPONDER SNAIL!"

"If I answered, you wouldn't have known anything about him, so you better have enjoyed your little date!"

"..."

"Anyways, I'm coming with you to the resort! I do **not** want to miss this." She said, flashing her ticket.

"How'd you manage to get a ticket in such a short time?"

"One of Luffy-chan's friends, Robin, gave it to me earlier in case I wanted to come too. I wonder how she got them? Weird."

"The bigger question is how did she know where we lived..."

* * *

The next morning, Luffy and company were waiting for Nami and Nojiko at the airport.

"Ooh, I'm so excited! The beach! The spa! The clothes!" Cheered Makino. Everyone was just as excited as she was.

"All the wonderful ladies I get to meet!" Cooed Sanji.

"All the women that I'll get to see beat you." Smirked Zoro. Thus, another fight begins.

"C'mon, when is Nami coming?" Whined Luffy. "I want her to meet you guys already!" He was jumping up and down on his chair, hoping to see Nami in the huge crowd.

Suddenly, there she was, her sister following right behind her. ' _Hmm. That's a lot of luggage. Girls.' ,_ thought Luffy.

"Naammiii! Over heeeeerrreeee~!" Shouted Luffy, waving his hands. Nami noticed and smiled at him.

"Luffy!" She yelled, also waving her hand. Sanji's Love Meter perked up and pranced handsomely over to the two goddesses.

"Ah, you must be Nami-san. Don't worry, you weren't late at all! Oh, and who might this beauty be?" Said Sanji with such elegance, it made Nojiko blush.

"Ah, I'm Nojiko, Nami's older sister. Nice to meet you." Smiled Nojiko.

"But of course, a loving and beautiful elder sister like you wouldn't dare leave her younger gorgeous sister in the hands of filthy men!" Said Sanji, gently kissing the top of Nojiko's hand.

"Well, yea, more or less." She lied.

"Please, allow me to carry your-"

"Sure thing thanks!" Said both girls, dropping their luggage and walking away without a second thought.

Memories of yesterday's evening flashed in Luffy's mind as Nami was getting closer and closer to him. In fact, she was getting close to him **_too_** fast. As if in slow motion, Luffy jerked back from his chair and tried to run away, but Nami dove over his chair and punched him in a way that reminded him of his savage grandfather. She tackled him down and had him pinned between her legs. All of Luffy's friends, as well as Shanks, Makino and Nojiko, were gaping at the scene that flashed before them like a distant memory. Beastly, yet graceful, they all thought to themselves.

"What the hell was that for?! HUH?! It's one thing to make me pay for your ride, but then to just kiss me as if nothing, and leave without saying a word?!" She growled at him.

Luffy had to admit, she looked so sexy when she was angry like that, but he just kept that inside his head.

"OWW! I"M SORRY, OK?! I didn't know what came over me, I swear!"

"Oh really? Well, thanks for stealing my first kiss, you dumbass!"

"That was your first kiss?! Wow, and I thought a pretty lady like you would've already slept with someone!"

Nami blushed at the fact that he thought she was pretty, but frowned at the second part.

"Just because you think i'm pretty doesn't mean I would no longer be a virgin!"

"Really? Then I guess I'll be the one to take your virginity!" Grinned Luffy. "After all, **we are** considered a couple, right?"

Nami couldn't help the red hue that splashed all over her face, but then, she slapped Luffy right across the face and got off of him, her expression turning to one of anger.

"As if I would ever want to be with you like that!" Snapped Nami, and marched away, heading to the end of the row of seats. Luffy just lay there, his face turned to the side from the slap, and didn't say a word as he just closed his eyes.

Everyone, including bystanders, were gaping at Luffy for a while.

"Ouch..." Said Shanks. Then he turned to Ace and Nojiko. "What's up with you two?" They were both as red as tomatoes. Makino just stared at Nami, before turning to her older sister.

"She's still coming to the trip, right?" She asked, sparkles in her eyes. Everyone fell over. She was happy that they argued?

"Damn straight she is." Laughed Nojiko. "This is her only chance to go to this resort, and she's not gonna let some guy ruin that for her."

"That girl's got some strong fire in her!" Said Franky.

"She's one interesting girl." Smiled Robin.

"She's too beautiful for words! And you, are up there with her, Nojiko-chwan!"

"Scary!" Said both Usopp and Chopper, trembling with fear. Zoro laughed. He liked this girl.

"Yohohoho, feisty!"

"This is gonna be one interes-"

"This is gonna be one interesting trip." Interrupted Makino with a lovey-dovey sigh.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, they're leaving for Aphrodite Island! Luffy is such a jerk! Nami is so mean! Brook got what he deserved! Shanks is always getting interrupted by Makino! And why are Ace and Nojiko as red as tomatoes?! I DON'T KNOW! Just kidding, I do! So, stay tuned for the next chapter, and you better review too lads! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, **Sjaylove206!**


	4. Day One

**Author's Note:** Well, the next chapter is here! I'm such a whore for reviews! Oh, how they excite me! If there are any mistakes like grammar errors, please do tell me so that I can edit it! Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Day One**

Finally, the whole gang arrived at their vacation destination: Aphrodite Island. This place is well known for their passionate and attractive women, hence the name of the island. The perfect resort, with beautiful hotels, luxury casino's, quiet and relaxing spas, tons of shops and restaurants. Their food was considered one of the best in the world, and some of the most popular designer clothes are sold here. Once they all left their luggage at their hotel, they set off to town to explore this wonderful place.

"Aloooha! We're here!" Exclaimed Luffy as he ran towards town, crowded with tourists.

"Aloha?! What does that mean?!" Yelled Usopp, chasing after him.

"I'm going to a music shop to see if there are any instruments of good quality! Ah, but before I do..." Brook turned to Nami, who in turn glanced at him questionally.

"Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?"

"AS IF!" She yelled, kicking the old man in the head.

"Feisty! Well, i'm off, YOHOHOHO!"

"I'm going to find some herbs that I can use to fix up some new medicine!" Said the young Chopper, excitement shown in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. And then maybe head to a bar or two for some drinks." Snickered Zoro as he went in search of a nice quiet place to nap.

"I'm gonna go with Zoro, to make sure he doesn't get lost." Said Ace as he followed after him.

"I'm gonna go find some SUPER engineers that could teach me a few things!" Said Franky as he went into the crowd.

"I should go flirt with the ladies- I mean, find some good cooking pots! Said Sanji nervously before bowing down to Nami, Robin and Nojiko gracefully and going.

"Well, Shanks and I are heading back to the hotel; we're pretty exhausted after the flight." Said Makino. "You kids have fun!"

"Hmm. What should **we** do?" Said Nojiko, putting her hand to her chin.

"We could go to a spa. I hear they're very relaxing here." Suggested Robin.

"A spa?! Then let's go!" Cheered Nami, leading them, only then realizing that she didn't know the way and let Robin lead instead.

* * *

"Ah~ you were right, Robin! This is soo relaxing~" Sighed Nami in satisfaction. All three women were laying on their stomachs on massage tables completely bare. A towel was covering their backsides as handsome men were giving them the massages of their lives.

"So..." Said Robin. "What do you think about Luffy so far, Nami?"

"He's dumb, stupid, a glutton, selfish, and a complete jerk. I mean, c'mon, how hard is it to understand that this is my real hair color?!" She huffed, grabbing a chunk of her locks and swaying it from side to side before letting go.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out Nami. Sure, he may be a bit oblivious, but I'm sure he can be mature too, right Robin?" Said Nojiko.

"I'ts not that he can be, he **is** mature." Smiled Robin.

"Is he? But he always acts like a child! Well, from what I've seen so far." Argued Nami.

"Sure, he is childish when he's around his friends because he just wants to have fun, but when it comes to something serious, he is very grown up. Luffy is Luffy; you can never tell what he's thinking. He mostly relies on his instincts when it comes to certain things, which is why he kissed you yesterday."

"So what you're saying is, he kissed me because he thought it was the right thing to do?! I don't believe it!"

"He didn't think, he acted." Corrected Robin. "But yeah, more or less."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You'll get it soon enough. You have a full week ahead of you." Smiled Robin. "And from what I've seen so far, he looks at you in a way he didn't look at his girlfriend at."

Nami blinked. "Wait, wait. **_Luffy_** had a **_girlfriend_**?" She laughed. "You can't be serious, right?"

Nojiko frowned at this.

"He had. Although no one knows about it." Said Robin, closing her eyes.

"Eh?! Then how did you know?"

"I didn't know at first, but after a while, I noticed something about him. Whenever he left the group, he would act so nervous about it. No one questioned when he left, but one day I got too curious. One day, I followed him, and I saw him kissing with a girl. I pretended as if it never even happened and moved on. But I didn't like that girl. She's known for stealing men's hearts, and when she's bored, she just kicks them to the curb. She's always been like that. But with Luffy, it was different." Robin turned to face Nami.

"Why did she act different with Luffy?" Asked Nami.

"I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was as if Luffy had touched her heart. She wasn't using him like she did to the other guys; she actually **loved** him."

"They both loved each other, so why did they break up?" Asked Nojiko, interested in the conversation.

"That I don't know myself. As time passed, he one day came up to me and told me everything. Of course, I had to pretend as if I didn't know a thing about it. He had been in a relationship with _**Boa Hancock**_ for eight months. That day, when he told me, he had already broken up with her. But he wouldn't tell me why. His confession...had no feelings at all."

Nojiko's eyes widened in shock. "Hancock?!" She said.

"Huh, you know her or something?" Frowned Nami.

"Yea, I do...I don't really have any hate towards her, yet I do."

"Which is it?!" Said Nami and Robin simultaneously.

"I got jealous, but she made me realize my love towards someone. Why, she even made me blurt it out loud right on the spot!" Laughed Nojiko with a slight blush. Nami and Robin blinked before smiling.

"It was so embarrassing, I haven't spoken to him in two weeks." Her blush got darker. Robin chuckled.

"Aa, it can be very awkward it situations like that."

"Mmaah~" Hummed Nami as she sat up from her massage chair and stretched. Her bust perked up as she arched her back, exposing them completely to the handsome men. She stood up, and the towel that was covering her backside fell to the floor. The handsome men that were massaging their backs gaped at her bare and curvaceous body. Nami had forgotten that they were still there. The massage had been so relaxing, she forgot that someone was actually making her feel this good.

"Oops." She said sheepishly, then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Wow, she really isn't shy..." Said Robin.

"Tell me about it!" Laughed Nojiko. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" Smiled Nami, getting dressed and not caring that the handsome men were still there. "I'm gonna go talk to Luffy." And with that she left.

"Do you think that she is going to tell Luffy-chan everything?" Asked Nojiko.

"Nah. She won't tell...I know it." Said Robin in a very calm manner.

"How do you know?"

"I'm psychic."

"...what?"

"Want go to follow her?" Suggested Robin.

"Y-yeah, let's go..." Nojiko wondered is she really was psychic as both ladies made their way out of the massage parlor. They were both following an unsuspecting Nami, ten feet behind her. Nami turned around occasionally, because she knew that Nojiko and Robin were following her. It was way too obvious. She sighed and pretended as if she didn't notice the two girls behind a rather small trash bin.

* * *

Nami had been walking for twenty minutes before realization hit her. Luffy's such a glutton, so he must be anywhere with meat! Nami planted her fist onto her palm. Something so obvious, yet she didn't notice at all! But where? There are food places everywhere! She made a last-second plan. One that will for sure make him come to her! Nami cleared her throat, practicing her vocals for a bit.

"Maa, maa, MAAAAA! Oops, wrong character!"

She took a deep breath and let it all out.

"COME ANND GEET IT! GET YOUR _**FREE**_ SLAB OF MEAT T'DAY! ONLY TEN PIECES LEFT!"

As if by impulse, a flash of dust rushed by, knocking over everybody that was in the way. It was a strong wind, people. Hats flew away, skirts were flipped, pigs went flying, you name it. It was a good thing that Nami was wearing shorts, because who knows what she could've done to that gust of wind.

"Where?! Where is it?! WHERE'S THE MEAT?!" Luffy shouted like a wild wolf (but then again, aren't all wolves wild?), and shoved his face onto Nami's, but not close enough as to smash their skulls together.

"...Where...is...IT?" He growled onto her face, causing her to punch him in the stomach; a way of calming down boys who are crazy for meat. And no, that was NOT made up on the spot.

"I can't believe that actually worked..." Huffed Nami, actually expecting Luffy to attack her if she didn't have the meat in three hours, which is kind of what yakuza do, but to a certain extent. Luffy lay on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up at her with a terribly angry expression, but once he realized who she was, his face immediately beamed. He magically stood up with no pain whatsoever.

"Nami!" But then he shrank. "You're not mad at me still...are you?"

"Of course I am, you moron! But I just came to ask you something!"

"What?"

"Is it true that you went out with-"

 _ **'Although no one else knew about it.'**_

Robin's words kept echoing in her head as she began to freak out.

 _'No one else knows about it, right? So if I tell him, he's gonna want to know who told me, and then i'm gonna have to tell him that it was Robin, and then she'll get in trouble! But wait- she knows because Luffy himself told him! But maybe she wasn't supposed to tell anybody! What do I do, I've already said more that half of my stupid statement without thinkin **'**! **'**_ Nami yelled in her head.

Luffy looked at her as if she was crazy. She was pulling hair out of her head in what seemed desperation. Her eyes were so wide he thought they were going to pop out of her eye sockets.

"Oi, are you alright? You're kinda creeping me out here." He said. Nami escaped from the world of horror and came back to reality.

"Sorry, I had a brain fart." She casually explained.

"Um...do they hurt?" Clearly, he was not buying it.

"Very."

Suddenly, there was rustling in some bushes nearby. A periwinkle color popped out a bit, and Nami knew exactly who it was.

"Nojiko, get out of there! I knew you and Robin were following me!"

A nervous looking Nojiko and a calm Robin came out of the extremely small bush. Just how in the name of Oda did they manage to fit in there?

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Uh...actually, I just so happened to forget! How could that have happened, am I right?!"

No one laughed.

"Well, see you later, loser!" Nami said before she marched away like a crazy good fellow.

"Wait, Na-"

"There you are, Luffy! After you burst out faster than _Usain Bolt_ , I thought I could never find you!" Yelled Usopp, breathing heavily after having run like a mad dog for a good three miles. "C'mon, weren't we gonna go check out the really cool things that we saw over at that shop?!" He said, dragging Luffy away by the collar.

"Nami..." Said Luffy, sighing, letting himself get dragged down the street, which was somehow not choking him, since he was getting dragged by the collar.

"Did we do something wrong?" Asked Nojiko, who saw the whole scene.

"Um, it's only the first day. Give them some time. I'm sure that by the end of the week, they will come to have a crush on each other." Smiled Robin.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm psychic, didn't I tell you already? _**GOSH!**_ "

"Right..." She sweatdropped.

* * *

Luffy and Usopp spent the entire day playing around like idiots, while also sharing stuff they heard recently about girls as if they were two ten year olds on a school trip. Zoro and Ace took a nice, quiet nap under a shady tree, but when Ace woke up, Zoro wasn't there anymore. So he searched for him for two hours, until he found him chugging down a bottle of sake before joining him. Sanji was shopping for seasonings, while also chasing beautiful women, only to get beaten up by their sharp heels and their boyfriends. Franky and Brook were at a singing contest, in which Brook obviously won, due to his graceful singing skills. Chopper joined Nami and Robin and they went shopping for clothes. Makino and Shanks were STILL at the hotel, taking a nap. I guess they were really pooped out, huh? _Wink, wink._

Nighttime was already here, so it was time to get back to the hotel. There was supposedly a rapist down at Lincoln Park, and they DO NOT want to be a part of it. No matter how old the rumor was.

"Wait. Where do we even sleep?" Asked Usopp when they all entered the hotel and were waiting in line to get their room keys.

"Yea, we DID just dump all of our belongings at the lobby and took off towards town like maniacs." Pointed out Franky.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious." Said Robin

"I'm Franky!"

Robin facepalmed.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait until we get to the front of the line, don't we now, children?" Said Nami. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait, where's Nojiko?"

"She's at the front of the line in our group." Said Chopper.

"Oi, where's Ace?" Said Luffy.

"He's at the end of the line of our group." Said Chopper.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SOMEONE JUST BREAK THE SILENCE ALREADY!" Yelled Zoro, slapping his hand to the side.

Suddenly, two very large men in black suits magically appeared in front of the squad.

"Who is Monkey D. Luffy and Nami-whose-last-name-was-never-mentioned-but-probably-will-be-a-spoiler-in-the-future?!" They both said at the same time.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be-"

"I'm Nami. What do you want with us?" She asked, interrupting Luffy.

"We are to escort you two to your room. Mister Harryman wishes the best, and that you two will become a very wonderful couple by the end of the week, so you two are to share a room, which was reserved by himself, as well as the very last floor, so that you both shall not be disturbed. Now, come with us." Said the two men in black at the same time.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"What do you mean we have to share a room?! This is not right! I do not wish to sleep next to big slob like-"

"Fine by me. I'm tired, so I just wanna go to sleep. But, if I have to sleep with a crazy lady like her, that just won't do at all." Luffy interrupted.

"I'll show you who's the crazy one!" Yelled Nami, before she lunged for Luffy, but one of the large men blocked her.

"Mister Harryman knew that you two would have your quarrels, but still, you are to be with each other for the next week until you show that you are truly in love."

"NONSENSE!" Yelled Sanji, joining the conversation.

"I'm notsorry, but this is what has to be done" Said the men in black.

"GRAAAHHH HARRYIWILLNOTLETYOUGETAWAYWITHTHIS-" Nami rambled like a dragon before one the large men carried her over her shoulder and took her and Luffy away to their room.

"What just happened?" Asked Usopp.

* * *

As soon as Luffy and Nami made it to their room, Nami stormed inside and didn't bother to awe at the beautiful room which I am too lazy to describe in this chapter, and just plopped down the the large bed before instantly falling asleep. One of the large men injected her with a calming shot, which makes the person fall asleep as soon as their head hits a soft surface. Luffy sweatdropped. Since he was also very tired, he also hit the hay.

"I hope everything goes well between me and..." Said Luffy quietly before snoring.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that was a crappy ending for a chapter! How did you like it? I'm gonna kill that Hairy Guy (Harry)! Geez, Nami, it's just for one night! And it's with a super hot guy (I just so happen to have a crush on Luffy) Please point out any grammar errors, and please review, since I go crazy for them! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Day Two Part One

**Author's Note:** Yo, it's me again! I feel that, at this rate, _ **I'll only be updating once a week or so**_ , so keep that in mind! And also, is it just me or is every chapter longer than the last one? Right! Last chapter, Nami seemed to be mimicking a One Piece character when she was practicing her vocals! I was half-expecting for one of you guys to guess who it might be, BUT YA'LL DIDN'T, so I'll just tell you. It was Igaram! I really sucked when I was describing the room that Luffy and Nami are sleeping in for this chapter, but please bear with me! I write these stories to improve my writing skills! _ **Since each chapter is going to equal to one day, they will be especially long, or I will split the days up into parts!Ex: Day Two Part One, Part Two, etc.**_ I have nothing else to say, so enjoy! Maa, Maa, MAA~!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Day Two Part One**

It was truly a wonderful morning in Aphrodite Island. The morning blue jays were just about done with their daily crescendo, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. And yes, that does mean that the _**Greenhouse Effect**_ is increasing.

At the very last floor of 'Grand Line's Hotel', the hallway was completely empty. Why? Because some flawless idiot named Harry reserved the entire hall for the privacy of a certain couple. What couple? Luffy and Nami, of course! His plan is to make the couple's of his famous show, 'Blind Date!', to actually fall in love! To do that, he must be:

1: Really, really rich

2: Take the couple to the best of places

3: Keep track of said couple to make sure they actually fall for each other so people won't sue him. Why? Just because, dammit!

Inside of a huge room, it was magnificent. In the back there was a very large round shaped bed with silky red covers and pillows. Just hanging above the bed was an expensive diamond chandelier that could kill you instantly if you lightly touch it. A bookshelf filled with bestsellers and a large flat screen TV next to it. Beautifully framed photographs decorated the room. Amazingly crafted wooden drawers on either side of the bed already filled with the couple's clothing; maids neatly folded them while Luffy and Nami were still asleep. There were also some "toys" in there which were specifically ordered by Harry himself. Since the authoress really sucks at describing, the room sounds like it doesn't look that good, therefore giving the readers a bad sense of imagery. Now, let's put that aside and continue the story.

Luffy opened his eyes, blinking before remembering where he was. His vision was still a bit blurry, so he didn't notice the silhouette that was right in front of him. He leaned closer to the figure, until his face was in between something that felt incredibly soft. He snuggled in closer and went back to sleep.

Nami frowned in her sleep when she felt something. She slowly opened her eyes and could not believe what she was seeing. She looked down, and saw Luffy's face right in between her breasts. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. And worst of all, **HER** right leg was wrapped around his waist. **HER LEG.** Around **HIS WAIST.** She quickly retrieved her right leg, embarrassed that she did that. But still, she was so angry she could murder someone. With all her strength, which is, believe me, VERY strong, tried to push Luffy away from her. He wouldn't budge. Luffy stirred and his hold on her got even tighter. Nami thought she was about to suffocate.

"Mine..." He said, snuggling even closer to her bosom.

"What...the...hell?!" She screamed, her face getting red.

"I don't want to...lose you..." He murmured. Nami's eyes widened. _What did he say? What is he talking about? Is he having a dream, or is he actually talking about me?_

"LUUUFFFFYYYY!" Nami yelled in his ear with shark teeth. Luffy opened his eyes slowly, but noticed that everything was black. He also noticed that whatever he was resting his face on was incredibly soft, and he didn't want to move way from that paradise.

"Wha...?" He said. What was this mysterious softness that was smashed in his face? He reached a hand towards it, but got smacked away violently by Nami.

"Just where the hell do you think you were going to touch?! Get off of me already!"

"What? Oh, so these are your-"

"DON'T TRY TO TOUCH THEM AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and finally was able to push him away from her and off the bed.

"Ouch! Be a bit more nicer next time!" Yelled Luffy, rubbing his cheek. He hoped that Nami couldn't see his red face.

"I can't believe that those gorillas gave me a shot! To an innocent and cute girl like me, no less!" She exclaimed, getting off the bed and looking around the room. (She is referring to the bodyguards in black from last night.)

"Hmm? What's this?" She asked, noticing a note on top of one of the wooden drawers. She grabs it and reads it.

 _ **"Greetings! I see that you two have finally arrived on this glorious island! If you are wondering why I had those two guards lead you to your room in which you are to sleep together, it is because I have requested for it! As the host for the popular dating show, it is my job to ensure that the selected couples are to fall in love as shown in the show! If this doesn't happen within the week of your vacation date, then i'm afraid that I will get sued, and we don't want that happening! So, in order for you two "newlyweds" to fall for each other, I have arranged for you two to be together at ALL times, and I will make sure that your bodyguards, Eric and Joe ll are with you as well so that you may not separate! It sounds like torture, but trust me, in time, you two will forget my evil deeds and be happy that I have done this for the both of you! Don't worry about what to do on this glorious island, I already have that arranged! If you have read this the morning that you wake up together, just wait for Eric and Joe ll, and they will escort you to your daily destinations! Hope you two have a wonderful vacation, and have a chance to use the "toys" that I have left in the drawer on the right side of the bed!**_

 _ **From your flawless celebrity, Harry Harryman."**_

Nami shook in anger and said,"What the hell...? Toys in the right drawer?"

She opened the drawer on the right side of the bed, that had her clothes inside, but on top of that, there was a medium sized gift bag with a sticky note that said, "Have fun!" She opened it and saw things that she could no longer unsee.

"HARRY, WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU WILL ENTER A WORLD OF PAIN!" She yelled, causing Luffy to go deaf for a minute.

"Stop yelling already! I bet people from that Germa 66 place have their ears bleeding because of your ranting! Besides, it's not like we have a choice! We were forced to come to that stupid show, and now we're paying the price! So suck it up and deal with it; stop being such a baby!" Yelled Luffy in her face, making her quiet on the spot. This was the first time he had seen him angry. And here she thought he was just a childish guy.

"Yea, but... don't you know what that idiot has done to us?! He had us sleep together, he gave us some sex toys-"

"He gave us some se-?"

"SHUT UP! GEEZ, HAVE SOME SHAME, WILL YA?!"

"But you said it too..."

"Whatever! Don't you see? This is torture, and you know it too! I don't want to be stuck with you the entire week, and I bet you don't want to either!" She huffed and turned away form him, her nose in the air.

"Sure, who'd want to be stuck with a crazy lady like you?!"

 **Bonk!**

"Oww, what was that for?!" Yelled Luffy, holding his head in pain as a huge lump formed on it.

"Even looking at your face annoys me! I'm gonna go change, so leave me alone!"

Nami got clothes from her drawer and headed for the restroom that didn't exist in the room.

"Why the hell isn't there a restroom here?! Fine, I'll go to a different room; I should've done that in the first place!" She turns the doorknob, only to find out that it's locked.

"The door's not opening?" Luffy asked.

"What does it look like, you moron? HEY, OPEN UP!" She yelled, banging on the door. "You think a door like this will stop me, huh Harry?!" She runs to the other end of the room, and gets into position. She drops her clothes, and sprints to the door, and boxer kicks it, breaking through it. Pieces of wood went flying, and Nami covered her face to prevent her face from getting cut, as did Luffy. when she opened her eyes, she notices that the door hadn't been broken at all. Sure, there was a hole, but her leg was right in between it.

"My leg...is stuck..."

"You think?"

"S-shut up! Help me out!"

"But I thought you said that even my face annoys you, so why should I help you out? My face will only make you throw up!" He says in a mocking tone.

"Forget what I said! If you help me out...then I'll...I'll...buy you the biggest steak I can find!"

" **I'll DO IT.** "

So, Luffy walked over to where Nami was and grabbed her thigh.

"Hey, not so rough!"

"Hmm... if I try to pull out your leg, then it will get severely cut." He said in a casual tone. ' _Man, her leg is so smooth and nice...'_ He thought to himself.

"OK then since I DO NOT want that happening, I'll just have to wait. I think my mini transponder snail is in my drawer, can you get it for me? I'm going to call Nojiko!"

"OK sure."

He walked over to Nami's drawer and opened the first one. All he saw were clothes.

"It's not here." He said.

"Well, look for it!"

Luffy began to move some of her clothes to the side when he came across some silky underwear. He lifted it up for her to see.

"Hey, isn't this too small for you to wear? I mean look at it, it's so small! But it streches, so I guess it's OK." He said, streching the lingerie.

" _ **I swear to Oda that if you touch anything else I will slice your throat and blind your eyes and so many, many other things.**_ "

Suddenly, the door magically swung open and in came the two bodyguards from last night and Harry himself. Nami got slammed against the wall in a cartoonish way.

"Why hello there, my fellow lovebirds, what a pleasure to see you- oh, what's this? You're already all over her clothes, Luffy?" Smirked Harry flawlessly.

"Oh, it's not what you think, I swear! She told me to get her transponder snail because the door was locked and I-"

"I see! Well, I guess that explained why my dear Nami tried to break through and half of her leg was hanging outside the door!"

"Harryyyyyyy! Come over here so I can kill you!" Screeched Nami from behind the door, her leg still stuck.

"Joe ll! Please help this Miss get her leg unstuck from this door at once!" Ordered Harry snapping his fingers.

"Right away Mister Harryman, sir!"

"So, I guess you two have an idea of what's going on, right?" Asked Harry.

"Well, we read your letter, but what's this about you already having planned our schedule for the week?" Frowned Luffy.

"Ah yes! Well, you see, every year, there is competition held on this dear island of beauty! This contest goes on for the entire week! Of course, I heard that your friends and family also came along for the trip, so they are welcome to participate as well! The name of the contest is called **'** **Blind Date!'.** Yes, that IS where I got the name for my famous TV show, but don't be jealous; i'm sure you'll get a chance at being as clever as I!"

"Who said we were jealous?" Luffy sweatdropped.

"ANYWAYS! The competition begins today at excactly 12:00 p.m SHARP! You are to get dressed and eat breakfast in one hour! Eric and Joe ll will escort you everywhere that you two are going, and as for the restroom and bath, that is at the end of the hallway! If you wish to go use the powder room or wish to take a bath, just give these two a call and they will escort you right away! Any questions?" Finished Harry, clasping his hands together and batting his non-existent eyelashes.

Nami finally got her leg out from the door and turned to Harry.

"Any questions, you say?" Twitched Nami. "ANY QUESTIONS, YOU SAY?!"

"Oi oi! Nami, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Luffy. Harry didn't flinch at all and just stood there casually with his hands behind his back.

"Well, I got one for ya! How do I get away with MURDER?!" She exclaimed before lunging for Harry. Luffy reacted fast and held her back to prevent her from doing anything else.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! HUH?! Do you think that you could just lock me up in a room with this guy for an entire week while these two idiot guards drag me from place to place? And there's NO WAY that i'm going to go with Luffy on something that obviously sounds like some love contest!"

"The prize is one hundred million beri's."

"Well then, why didn't you say sooo~ Come on, Luffy, let's do our best to pretend we're a couple that's been together for YEARS!~" Chirped Nami with beri signs in her eyes.

"Oye..." Sweatdropped Luffy, smacking his hand to the side.

* * *

"So, that's what happened." Finished Luffy as the whole gang were eating breakfast at the hotel's grand cafeteria.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Sanji, spitting his coffee at him. "How could you touch Nami-swan's precious underwear that is surrounded by infinite cosmic glory?! Do you want me to kick your ass, shitty bastard?!"

"Way to go, Luffy! SUPPERR!" Said Franky, slapping Luffy's back in praise.

"You let him see your underwear, but not me Nami-san? Not fair at all!" Said Brook while frowning at Luffy for being so lucky.

"Watch it, Brook or you'll get what's coming to you." Reminded Robin. Brook shivered.

"Wow, Nami broke the door? So strong!" Beamed Chopper.

"Oh yea? Well, one time, I was trapped in a room made entirely out of metal! It would be a challenge for most people, but for me, it wasn't a sweat!" Declared Usopp, taking this as a challenge.

"Really?! Awesome!" Yelled Chopper as Usopp began one of his many amazing false tales.

"So you got stuck in a room together. So what?" Shrugged Zoro.

"SO WHAT?! I'll show you what's what!" Shrieked Nami, throwing her hands in the air. Silence lingered in the table.

"What's what?" Said Zoro.

"What what what?" Said Ace.

"What about what?" Said Makino with curiosity.

"What now?" Said Shanks. This time, nobody interrupted him, and for that he was grateful.

"What's what about what?" Said Nojiko.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Nami, hiding her embarrassment. Everybody laughed. Luffy glanced at her. She looked so cute when she blushed, he thought to himself.

"Ahem!" Interrupted Eric. "Excuse me for getting in the way of your bonding, but it is now time to escort you two to the contest grounds."

"Oh, of course! Let's go Luffy! My money is waitin' for me!" Smiled Nami as she grabbed Luffy's wrist unconsciously and walked behind the two guards.

"Nami is so bold..." Blushed Makino. "Nojiko, why can't you be more like your sister?"

"Wha?! Why would I-"

"It's obvious that you and Ace-"

"LALALALALALALA I can't hear you!" Shouted both Nojiko and Ace as they covered their ears.

"Kids, yohohohoho!"

"Shut up, Brook."

"Of course."

"Well, me and Shanks have decided that Zoro and Robin will also join this contest. I have already entered your names, so notsorry." Said Makino bluntly.

"EEEHHHH?!"

"I never decided this!" Said Shanks with shark teeth.

* * *

"Nami, you can let go of me now..." Said Luffy as they were being led to where the contest was going to be held.

"Oh, sorry! I was just so excited! Not only because of the money, but I've never been in a contest before! I wonder what will happen!" Laughed Nami with a wide smile. Luffy felt something. She sure was an annoying lady, but he felt happy that she was happy...

There were already a ton of couples crowding in front of a huge stage where the judges and host will appear. Suddenly, the curtains opened and out came a person that everyone knew all too well.

"Greetings, this is your host for this year's **Blind Date** competition, HARRY HARRYMAN!"

"Kyaaa, it's Harry!" Squealed the girls.

"AAAHHHHH ITS HARRY YOU BASTARD WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE I WAS NEVER INFORMED OF THISSSSS!" Hissed Nami, and Eric and Joe ll had to hold her back from attempting to commit a dangerous crime.

"Yes, it is I, your flawless celebrity! I know that all of you are very excited, and especially for the grand prize, which is one hundred million beri's!"

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Growled Nami.

"So, let's introduce our judges before we begin!" The curtains opened more and it showed a tremendously long table with only three people seated on it.

Luffy and Nami gasped.

"First, we have the guy who changed the history of judges for eternity! Dracule! MIHAAAWK!"

"Please, don't stare at me. You will only ruin my fabulousness." Said Mihawk, pulling his pimp hat downwards to cover his eyes. The girls squealed with delight.

"Our second judge is known far and wide! She is our number one idol, PORCHEEE!"

"Hello, it's mee~, Porche~ AH!" All the boys squealed in delight.

"And now, our final judge! Most of you may have seen him in my latest show, but if you haven't, please give it up for BROOOOKKK!"

"YOHOHOHO, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies! May you show me your panties afterwards?"

"BUT OF COURSE, SOUL-SAMAAA!~" Yelled all of the girls. Apparently, he became quite famous since he made his appearance on the show, and everyone knew right then and there that he was the legendary Soul King.

"Now, the rules are quite simple indeed!" Began Harry. "If you and your mate are the last ones standing, then you win! However, it will not be that simple, tsk tsk! No, every couple must compete each other for the ultimate prize and yes, in the between the road there will some quarells, and some relationships will be lost!" He said dramatically. Every pairing gasped and some even looked worried that they might break up with their loved ones because of this contest.

"BUT I will rest assure you that I am the great match-maker! No couple shall be torn apart here this year! Instead, I will make your bonds grow stronger!"

The crowd cheered.

"So, who's ready to rival and rumble?!" Yelled Harry while raising his hand in the air dramatically.

"UUUOOOOOHHHHH!"

"THEN LET'S BEGINNNN THE **BLIND DATE CHALLENGE!** "

Luffy looked at Nami and she smiled at him. Boy, he sure did hope that this turned out well.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey! So, this chapter seemed kind of slow for me, but it was necessary! Think of it as an intro to the main story! Yes! These five chapters were only the beginning, so prepare for more! So what did you think? Please make sure to review, and since I don't really feel like editing right now, tell me if I made any mistakes! _**OK, so here's the deal: It might take me an even LONGER time to update the next chapter because of some things i'm going through. I'm moving, and I'm not even sure I'll attend the same school to see my friends after October third or fourth. On top of that, there are far more stressful things I'm dealing with and it's really getting in the way of writing this story. And I think I have mentioned this before, but I go to the library to update, so I'm not sure that I'll be able to continue this story, but I'll pray that I'll be able to tell this story to it's end. So, I will be putting this story on TEMPORARY HAITUS** (July 3rd, 2017: No longer on temporary haitus, so go on and read the rest, though the story is not finished yet at the time of this update) **so that I can be able to sort things out, and it will also give me time to come up with some ideas for the contest, because honestly, I have no clue on what kind of contest will be held (LOL). So, if you have an idea you'd like to share, PM me or review and I will give you credit for coming up with the idea! So, until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	6. Day Two Part Two

**Author's Note:** So, hey guys! Sorry for the sudden haitus! And also, you know, this story is going by pretty slow, but as I always say, slow and steady always wins the race! - I never said that (LOL) So, I live with my cousin now and since I happened to use her tablet to FINALLY post this chapter, don't go expecting me to update like I usually do, once a week, _**ESPECIALLY YOU, GUEST.**_ And yes, those toys in Nami's drawer are the toys that you think they are. Well, on to the main idea of this chapter! So, the idea came from my best friend IRL, **Sjaylove208,** and it's based off _**Ranma 1/2!**_ If you ever read that series, do you remember that one chapter where the whole gang competes against each other to win two tickets to the hot springs in China? And then Ryoga smashes through some rocks and it turns out that where he is at that moment is at the finish line? Yep, that was hilarious! And if you haven't, well sorry to spill the soup! Well, anyways, it won't be exactly like that competition, so it will be my version of that contest! Hope you enjoy!

 **P.S:** This is the longest chapter that I have written, and you guys deserve a long chapter like this, so once again, enjoy! And also I don't feel like updating so tell me if you see any mistakes!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Day Two Part Two**

So the **_contest_** had finally begun. The contestants cheered in exitement and determination to win this competition, even if it means they have to play dirty for the prize.

"So, this first contest is a hard yet easy feat! You and your loved one will get to the finish line. The rules ere very simple! There are six obstacles which you must face in order to get to victory! Let's introduce them, shall we?" Announced Harry, and then three lovely ladies showed up on stage wearing skin tight white dresses and heels.

"Your first obstacle will be the cave of terrors!" Said the first lovely lady. "This cave is no ordinary cave, of course not! We had a crew of the best production workers put together to make it the scariest underground tunnel you've ever been in! But, not only do you have to get through this horror, you have to find the following items! ONE! A piece of red cloth approximately three inches in length and three inches in height! TWO! A special note! Once you reach the end of the cave, grab the red flag and off to the next stage you go!"

"Then the second obstacle! A work of the logs!" Said the second lovely lady. "You and your partner will be tied to the legs and must get your log to the other side of the river where a red flag will be awaiting your company!"

"Then the third obstacle!" Said the third lovely lady. "Your beautiful goddess will change into the most gorgeous dress she can find in the dressing room just on the other side of the river! From there, you will hike to the top of a rocky and dangerous hill where a red flag will be waiting at the top! Your lady MUST NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DIRTY THE DRESS OR HAVE THE DRESS RIPPED! I will also be waiting at the top to make sure that your dress isn't ruined. If it is, then you're out of the race!"

"Fourth obstacle! Your handsome men will fight each other to get one of the NINETY small heart chocolates located at the very top of an unstable ladder! But then again, aren't ALL ladders unstable?!" Said the first lovely lady.

No one laughed.

"Once your man has gotten the chocolate, he will deliver it to his maiden without damaging the chocolate!"

"Fifth obstacle! In a huge pile of sticks, each of you must take turns finding a single piece of cotton! Once you find it, go get the red flag and to the last level you go!"

"And finally, the last stage, folks! For this last one, both of you will be tied to the legs again, and you will race to the finish line where this precious _golden_ flag will wait for you!" Cheered the third lovely lady. The whole crowd cheered enthuastically while Harry flawlessly fixed his pearly white tie and flashed his flawless gleaming smile.

"Well, well, well! There is at least five hundred couples in this competition! Well, obviously, we're gonna have to narrow it down! So! The first SEVENTY FIVE couples to make it to the finish line get to go on to the next round!❤️ So, let's get in started out here!"

Luffy turned to look at Nami, who was surrounded by competitive flames. He looked closer and and saw that she had the most devious smile known to man kind.

"So, all we have to do is get through those six obstacles, right? RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah..." Said Luffy, shivers running down his spine.

"Good! Then this will be easy! I mean, I AM the third smartest person in East Blue City!" She bragged, then randomly pulled out an IQ test result from behind her back to prove it.

"You sure don't look like it, though. You look like the worlds most greediest person in the world!" He scoffed.

Nami then proceeds to beating the living hell out of Luffy. She grabs him by he neck of his shirt and gets up in his face, making him flush a bit.

"Now listen here, Luffy! Now don't start playing with me like that! We're already causing a scene! If we're gonna win this thing, then we're gonna have to learn how to cooperate! We don't have time to be fighting like this, so let's get this over with, OK!? By the way, weren't you the one who said to just suck it up and deal with it!?" Nami turned to the side, and a small blush crept in her face.

"You've actually...listened to what I said?" He questioned intently. Nami's blush got darker.

"It's not like I wanted to! You we're in my face, and my leg was stuck to the door, so what else was I supposed to do!? Just s-shut up already and pay attention to when that idiot Harry is going to announce the start of the race!" She huffed and let go of his shirt. "Huh? Where did everybody go?"

"Um, the race already started about two minutes ago." Said Luffy as he pointed to the last of the contestants disappear into the horizon. Nami's face drooped as she slumped onto the ground. Then she began to shake.

"Luffy YOU IDIOT!" Her scream echoed on for miles and miles. Decades after this incident, it would be known as the Yandere Scream, the loud roar that sounded a lot like that of a girl about to murder someone, and was heard all the way to Zou, a distant island in the other side of the world.

* * *

In an area where the judges resided, there was a ginormous transponder snail that showed a large screen that shows how the competitors are doing. The audience was going wild as the contestants made their way to the first obstacle.

"Skirts all over the place, yohohoho! Oh, if only a gust of wind flew by, I would be the most happiest person on the planet!" Said Brook over the speaker as the giant screen showed dozens of girls with mini skirts running along the first obstacle.

"We'll show you OUR PANTIES, SOUL KIIIIING!" Said all the girls in the audience, and then flashed their prized possessions at Brook, which made him erupt into an explosion of blood.

"Please don't do such unpleasant acts in front of me, Soul King. You'll ruin my precious pimp hat. I wear this to all my 'sessions'." Said Mihawk, lowering his hat to shadow his eyes, mysteriousness written all over his body.

"C'mon, you guys, quit playing around, AHH!" Said Porche, putting on her cutesy act. "Pay attention to the big screen, folks! Would you just look at how much trouble this couple is going through in the Cave Of Terrors!"

On the big screen showed a loving couple holding onto each other, or rather, the girl clutching onto the boys' shirt.

"Oye, what's wrong with you, honey?! You looked so passionate about doing this race, so why are you acting so whiny now?" Asked the boy as he turned around to his girl, who was shivering as if she'd seen the most scariest thing in the world. The girls long cascading blond hair covered her eyes as she whimpered and said, "But darling...I'm afraid of the dark!"

"EEEHHHHHH?! Someone as strong as a gorilla is afraid of the dark?!"

"S-shut up! I can't move at all, and it's all because I'm a huge scaredy cat!"

The boy looked down at her as his eyes lidded down and stroked her bunny like red bow.

"It's all right, I...I have fears of my own, but if you stick with me, we'll get through this together. All right?" The boys reached down and held out his hand to her. The girl looked up and slowly and steadily, she grabbed the boys hand and hesitantly stood up.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Cooed the audience at the scene.

Meanwhile, Lufy and Nami finally made it to the first stage.

"Godammit Luffy! Who the hell said you could just sprint to victory like that?! You're supposed to get the things that that lady told us to get first!" Yelled Nami, out of breath for trying to catch up with Luffy.

"Ah, I suppose you're right." Stated Luffy.

"Le sigh...whatever, let's get this over with already!"

Both entered the cave that wasn't so scary for them. Sort of. It was almost pitch black inside. There was some sort of liquid that kept dripping down on their faces, and out of some coincidence, they managed to find helmets in such a smelly place.

"They should call this 'The Most Smelliest Place' that ever existed! God, I feel like I could throw up at any minute!" Yelled Nami nasally due to her covering her nose from the horrible stench. Luffy just looked at her with a disgusted look on his face.

 _God, she's so annoying. She reminds me of a certain girl who only wears designer clothes and has a Burn Book or something,_ thought Luffy as he walked on ahead.

"So, hurry and tell me what we're supposed to get already! We're wasting time." He said.

"Don't you tell ME what to do, you freaking idiot!" She yelled, but told him anyways. "So, I'm pretty sure that lady said that we're supposed to get... some red cloth that's supposed to be three by three inches and a note of some sort. Which one should be the easiest to find?"

Silence took over as they both tried to figure out which thing to get first.

"Eh? What's that thing over there?" Said Luffy, pointing to an object that was gleaming a bright light. In fact, it was getting brighter by the second.

"Oooooooohhhhh, shiiiiiiiiii-"

The bright object collided with Luffy and Nami's face and sended them flying a few feet back.

"What the fuck was that?!" Exclaimed Luffy, wiping the blood from his mouth. "..."

"It's...a special note..." Said Nami, words trembling out of her mouth. "This golden paper actually says...'a special note'...WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?! A ginormous note comes flying straight at us, and it actually says what that stupid lady told us to get?!"

"Chill Nami, chill..."

"But wait, what's this?" Said Nami, looking at the bottom left corner of the note.

"It's a penguin holding a pebble in his beak." Said Luffy.

"I can see that, you dimwitt! But why would there be a penguin holding a- hey, what's wrong with you? You're face looks like it's about to explode!"

Luffy's face was just how she described it. Red like a firework on the Fourth of July. Startled, he quickly turned around so she couldn't see him.

"Um...a penguin holding a pebble symbolizes love. That's what the note means. To find the perfect rock, or gift to give to your loved one so that she can be amazed by how hard you worked to get that special gift and maybe, just maybe, she will be yours." As he said this, a warm smile spread on his face, followed by a frown and a shake of his head, as if trying to forget a certain memory. Nami looked at his change of expressions, and a smile crept on her face too.

"What, were you thinking about getting me a special rock too?" She snorted. "I mean, you already kissed me, and I know I'm cute and all, but do you think I'll really fall for and idiot like you? Puh-leaze!" She erupted into laughter while Luffy pouted.

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all! Just because you're really sexy and have an amazing smile doesn't mean I wanna make you mine! Just look at the kind of witch you are underneath all that!" He yelled, making an hourglass figure with his hands.

"So you finally admit how good looking I am! Ha! Well, you're just gonna have to deal with this beautiful witch until the very end, so there!" Laughed Nami, then blushed darkly.

After bickering for even LONGER, they finally set forward to finding the next thing on the list of this not so creepy cave: a piece of red cloth.

* * *

Then...

"Well, what an amazing scene we have seen folks! Sort of. Yohohohoho!" Laughed Brook over the microphone as the audience saw a slow replay of the collision.

In the audience, Makino was pouting.

"Aw, what the hell was that? I was expecting some intimate action between the two!"

"ALREADY?!" Yelled the whole gang.

"Hey, where's Zoro and Robin?" Asked the innocent Chopper.

"Ah, they went to go see some circus act so that Makino won't force them to enter the contest before it was too late." Stated the ever smart Usopp.

"Wow, you sure know everything, Usopp." Stated Franky, sweatdropping.

"Well, what can I say? I'm psychic! And hey, have I ever told you that time where I accurately predicted that-"

"Shut up, Usopp, no one wants to hear your tall tales right now." Interrupted Shanks, in which everyone nodded in agreement.

"G-guys?!"

* * *

And they kept wandering and wandering and wandering until...

"Augh, this is taking forever! Looks like it's time to take drastic measures!" Said Luffy.

"You said it!" Yelled Nami, and then ripped off her shirt.

"He-hey, what are you doing?!" Exclaimed Luffy, flushing at the sight of her breasts.

"Well, what else does it look like?" Said Nami as she adjusted her bra from letting him see TOO MUCH, "I'm getting the red piece of cloth, you idiot!"

"Oh, that's right, because you're shirt is red!" He said, planting a fist to his palm. "But how are you going to measure it?"

Then, Nami pulls out a mini ruler from the back pocket of her shorts and begins to measure, cutting a few strips of cloth here and there with her bare hands.

"Wow, Nami! Amazing!" Cooed Luffy with amazement. She could pass for a stranded survivor. "Nami, are you going to go around just running in your bra? Looks more like a bikini top, though."

"That's because it is a bikini top! And so yes, I WILL run around in my swimsuit! Just look at how cute I look right now! Some short jean shorts, my flower patterned top with frills, and not to mention my beautiful orange hair THAT I DID NOT DYE BEFORE YOU ASK!"

"Whatever, let's just keep going, just look at how long this story is going!" Scolded Luffy before walking off.

"Story? What story?! Are we being controlled or something?!" Yelped Nami before rushing over to Luffy.

"Nothing, just forget it! Are we gonna hurry up or what?! We're gonna get kicked out of the race and then we won't be able to defeat the Huns!" Yelled Luffy at Nami's face before running off to get the flag from the lady since they already got what they needed.

XXXXXXX

"All right, we finally made it! Yahoo! Now, to defeat the Huns!" Yelled Luffy, running out of the cave and suddenly thrusting a long stick in the air.

"You shut up the hell up!" Exclaimed Nami, socking him a good one in the head. "And just what the hell are the Huns anyways?!"

"Who cares? Let's head to the next stage!"

Once they received the flag, they headed on to the next stage: A Work Of The Logs.

* * *

"Man, Nami-San in a bikini top is priceless!" Blurted Sanji with heart eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hmm, what stage do they go to next?" Asked the innocent Choper.

"I think they are gonna go across a lake on some logs." Answered Usopp.

"Hey, where's Ace?" Asked Franky.

"Who cares where A-ace went! This competition is just beginning to fire up, so let's worry about this instead!" Stuttered Nojiko, her face getting redder by the second.

"And why is that, HMMMMM?! Is there something you're not telling me, Miss Nojiko?" Said Makino, her face glowing with excitement.

"What are you, a dirty novelist?!"

"Well, I run a bar, but that's one of my hobbies!" She chirped.

All attention went to the judges, who announced:

"Well, everyone finally made it to the second stage, A Work Of The Logs! Each couple will be tied up by the leg and will try their hardest to make it to the other side of the river! There are no rules, so play at your extent, OOH! And remember, if you fall down your log, you lose!" Said Porche while dramatically thrusting her hand in the air with a playful wink.

At the second stage, people were already struggling.

"Wait, Mr. 3, you're moving a bit too fast- whoa!"

"Me?! Miss Valentine's Day, I believe that it is you who is moving quite too fast! If we don't move at the same pace, then we'll- f-FALLL!" He said as they both slipped and flew into the water. Luffy and Nami shuddered at the sight.

"If we're not careful, we're gonna end up like that..." Said Luffy as he was tying a knot on both their legs. Luffy's eyes traveled up Nami's legs, and for once he was grateful for what women posses.

"OK, this should be easy. I think." Said Nami, looking at he dozens and dozens of contestants falling onto the water. How could they be falling down so fast?, she thought. Then she saw a couple rapidly shoving another couple onto the water using a long stick.

"You see that too, huh?" Said Luffy. "I guess we'll have to kick their asses, right?" He said, grinning up at her. Nami flushed and turned to the side. She turned back to face him and an evil smile crept on her face.

"Definitely!" She cheered, high fiving him. They struggled to stay balanced on the log, but within two minutes they had it all under control. With their leg strength, they rapidly began to catch up with the people who were pushing others into the water. Backwards, they were moving their feet so the log can move forward, they were determined to catch up with these evil doers and push THEM onto the water too.

"Hm, seems they're trying to get us out of this race, honey." Said the blond haired woman.

"Yea, because you keep pushing people into the water! You're the one doing all the work, you know! I have to literally hold on to you while you're RUNNING BACKWARDS like crazy trying to get to the finish, DARLING!" Said the purple haired boy, scared out of his wits.

"Fine, I'll go a bit slower. But only so that they can catch up to us. If they want someone to push them in the water, I'll be the one to do it!" The bling haired woman's bunny like bow twitched.

"Luffy, they've slowed down. They know we're coming after them." Pointed out Nami.

"YOU DONT SAY? Of course they are, idiot! They want to fight us, and a fight is what they'll get!" Yelled Luffy and began to accelerate in speed.

"AHHHHH YOU DUMBASS YOURE GOING WAY TOO FAAAAAAAAASSSST!" Yelled Nami, holding onto Luffy for dear life.

"AAAHHH HONEY THEYRE GONNA KILL US HURRY THE HELL AND MOVE FORWARD!" Yelled the purple haired boy, pointing to Luffy and Nami approaching them at full speed.

"Oh, crap." Was all the blond haired girl said before they got sent into the air, it almost looked like they were really flying. It al happened so fast, it looked like a series of slow motion pictures. Luffy running as fast as he could, his skin began to peel back. Nami hugging him as tight as she could. Luffy extending his arms forward, one hand on top of the other. The poor couple preparing to die. Luffy took in as much air as he could and yelled out, "JET BAZOOOKKKAAAAA!"

He hit them so hard, it replayed three different times on the giant screen. But Luffy couldn't stop running. He was going so fast, that even they flew into the air, but didn't fall into the water. Instead, they kept flying until they hit land. Luffy turned so his back could hit the ground, all the while holding Nami like a precious thing that might break if it hit the ground. They slid across the grass, and Luffy's shirt ripped off, leaving him exposed of his chest. as soon as they stopped, one of the lovely ladies ran up to them, worry on her face.

"Like, OMGEEE! Are you guys OK?!"

Nami groaned and slowly turned her head to face the lady. The lovely lady screamed upon seeing the orange haired girls' expression. She was glaring daggers, and it was not pretty.

"Give us...the goddamn...flag already you dumb bitch..."

"Y-y-yes, of course, here you go, miss!" Said the lady, gave her the flag, and ran away like a maniac.

"Luffy, you're such an idiot...but at least we got the flag, right?" Said Nami, with a huge grin on her face. Luffy slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Of course we did, Nami...well, what are we waiting for?! Onto the next stage!" He yelled, and shoved Nami off of her and got up as if nothing had ever happened.

"...! Whatever! I'm not going to waste my energy on an idiot like you!" She huffed and walked after him.

"Shishishi!"

* * *

The audience stared in shock, as well as the judges.

"What the hell...was that?!" Said Mihawk, pushing his pimp hat to shadow his eyes. The audience just stared wide eyed at the screen, like they'd just seen the worlds most amazing thriller.

"Ahem, well that was one way to get the flag, yohohohoho! Well, this is it, folks! The milestone of the race, stage three! The Hike!"

"Ohhh, things are really heating up!" Said Porche.

"Not really." Blurted Mihawk.

At the end of the second stage, there was a single room with a lovely lady right next to it.

"My, my, look at how dirty you look!" She said, grabbing Nami's hand and turning her around, giving her a full view of her body. "This is just unacceptable, such vulgar clothing! Oh dear, whatever shall I do?"

"STOP CRITICIZING ME AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Yelled Nami, slapping her hand to the side. Luffy just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh, of course! I know just the perfect dress for you! Come with me~❤️!" Said the lovely lady and dragged Nami into the room.

"GAH, LUFFY HELP!" But it was too late.

"Oh well. I wish you the best." Shrugged Luffy.

Inside the room, it was humongous. How could such a small room from the outside be so huge on the inside? Don't judge a book by its cover folks.

"Here we have an assortment of attire for you to wear!" Squealed the lovely lady. "Don't be shy, choose your weapon!"

"Um, I thought you were choosing for me, but I guess that's all right. Besides...LOOK AT ALL THE PWETTY DRESSES~~"

"Kyaaaaa, hahahahaha!"

"OMG!"

"Like, I know, right?!"

"OH EMM GEEEEEEEEE!"

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" Yelled Luffy as he heard the horrendous sounds coming from inside the room. We're they having a pillow fight or something?, he thought.

After several wasted minutes, Nami finally came out along with the lady.

"So what do you think of your precious lady, my good sir?" Asked the lovely lady, then Nami slowly walked out of the closet, wearing a very simple dress, but he thought it looked beautiful. She sported a black satin gown with a deep v-neck and slip straps and slits on either side of her legs. He just stared at her until Nami broke his train of thought.

"Hey, would you quit staring at me like that?! I only had a few minutes, and this was all I could I find!" Said Nami, flushing a bit.

"I didn't even say anything? Anyways, I think that dress looks really good on you." Smiled Luffy.

"And don't smile like that either, it really irritates me!" She huffed.

"Don't worry, mister, she's just a shy little gi-"

"Why, lovely lady, I think you should stop right there if you know what's best for you." Said Nami and a dark aura loomed all over her.

"W-w-well, here you go. These walkie-talkies will help you guys communicate with each other. The lady will hike her way up the hill over there without damaging the dress in any way, and another lovely lady will be waiting at the top to make sure you didn't do anything wrong and will give you a red flag! The man will wait at the other side of the hill, so get to it!"

"Wait, how do we get do-" But Nami never got to finish her sentence because she got dragged away by another lovely lady to the dare devil type of hill. It looked at least six hundred feet high, and there were spikes EVERYWHERE. One wrong move and somebody might get sent to the hospital.

"Don't worry honey, those spikes aren't as dangerous as they look, and besides, if you do happen to get hurt, Mister Harry will pay for all cost! Sometimes." Said the lovely lady as she smacked her gum loudly. Nami wanted to smack that gum right out of her mouth.

"I'll talk with you through this thing, so I'll be able to tell you if someone's trying to get you out of the race from behind!" Said Luffy over the walkie-talkie from the other side of the hill.

"How would you know when someone is behind me?" She responded, already beginning to climb.

"Theres a camera over here that shows us how you've go- ouch! That girl behind you just fell to the bottom, and it doesn't look pretty!"

"OK, whatever, stop talking to me, unless it's something really important!"

Nami climbed and climbed until she felt pain. Her hands began to bleed.

"Augh! It's beginning to drip on my face! If this keeps up, it will ruin the dress, but it's a good thing that nothing has happened to it yet!" She grinned and kept moving forward.

"I, Perona, will make it to the top! I, Perona, will make it to the top!" Chanted the girl named Perona. "I will not lose! I will not lose! Huh? What's this? Who dares get in front of my cuteness? Le gasp! It is an orange haired girl! Ohh, how I hate the color orange! And she's not even cute! Humph, I have no choice but to get rid of her!"

Perona reached under her dress and got a little doll that looked like a ghost.

"There are no rules, so I can do whatever I please! This doll releases a small explosion that then releases a gas that makes them depressed once it hits them! This will surely slow her down, and then I'll be in front of her, and then Moria-same will be proud! Horohorohorohoro!"

Nami kept on climbing and some of her blood began to drip off her face and onto her chest.

"Oh no, if my blood touches my dress, I'll be outta this place! I'll get yanked away by a long cane and like the girl next to me!" She stoped and used her right hand to wipe away the blood on her chest. This gave Perona the chance to use her doll.

"NAMI! THAT GIRL BEHIND YOU IS TRYING TO SLOW YOU DOWN!" Yelled Luffy onto the walkie-talkie.

"What?!" Responded Nami and turned around, only to come face to face with the doll.

"Negative Hollowww!" Shouted Perona and the doll exploded. The gas spread all over her face as she inhaled deeply and gasped. Nami's face drooped and and had the most depressed look.

"I apologize to the entire world for being such a bitch. I apologize to Nojiko for telling everyone that you used to pee your pants until you were eight."

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Shouted Nojiko from the audience upon hearing that from the screen.

"I apologize. I wish I had been born as the Boku No Pico DVD set so everyone will step on me."

"Nami what the hell is wrong with you?! Snap out of it!" Yelled Luffy, but she payed no attention. Her hands slowly let go of the rock she was grabbing onto and fell down.

"NAMI!"

She fell and she fell and she fell, until she was only sixty feet away from the ground.

"Nami, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and noticed the situation she was in. _Forty feet._ She reacted and began to scramble for anything to grab onto, her eyes wide. _Thirty feet._ She almost missed it, but she finally managed to hold onto a piece of rock from the hill and breathed heavily. She tried to figure what went wrong and she remembered the pink haired girl.

"I will get you back for this, you little bitch." She seethed, and began to climb up at full speed.

Luffy sighed of relief and was glad that she didn't get injured.

"Hey, you alright?" He spoke.

"It's your fault for telling me so late, Luffy! I really could've hurt myself back there!"

"How was I supposed to know the lady was a witch?!"

"Whatever! Just shut up already and don't talk to me until I talk to you!" Nami huffed and threw the walkie-talkie away. Luffy just looked at the camera, horrified at the action she took upon their only chance of communication.

"Nami, YOU EVIL WITCH!"

* * *

Backstage from where the judges resided, Harry was quietly sipping some tea and reading the latest _People_ magazine. From the stairs to the far left, came a recognizable silhouette. Harry beamed and flashed his flawless smile and greeted the person.

"Ah, whatever are you doing all the way here at this island so early, my beautiful lovely assistant? I thought you had work to take of work and would take a while!" He cooed.

"Turns out, the man was innocent. Just another scumbag victim. Wasn't that serious, but once I found the actual criminal, it took no longer than thirty minutes to put a stop to it." Said the lovely lady while graciously flipping her long and silky black hair to the side with a sneer. "Hey, boss, do you mind if I do some spying around a certain someone? You see..." She leaned closer to Harry's face, giving him a good view of her chest. "There's someone that I am fondly jealous of. She took away my man, the one that I have claimed to be mine forever, and I need to put a stop to that. I admit, the girl is quite beautiful, but not as much as I."

"I...see...but I'm afraid you can't do that, dear." He looked up at her, staring at her coldly.

"What? But I-"

"This boy that you have claimed...it's Mr. Luffy, is it not? I cannot let someone like you ruin my business! It is said that the people who are in my show who get together, stay together! That was true. Somehow, without my needing to investigate, it was true. But a few years ago, that was not the case. Two people were forced to enter that show, and they absolutely despised each other. When they did not get together like I thought they would, the riots began. My business was going downwards. People did not believe in my matchmaking anymore. People even stopped going to my shows. I was losing money, and I was losing it fast. So I had no choice but to take drastic measures. I forced the couple to love each other. It didn't work. So I had to bribe them to be together. That eventually worked. Finally, my show got back in the road. I was back in business, and I was making more money than ever. So now, I have to be extra careful to make sure that each couple falls in love for real and not be a hoax like years ago. So don't you dare try to ruin my business, you hear? Money makes the world go round, baby." He took a sip of his tea and set it down on the table next to him.

"Yawn... What a long ass speech you gave there. You know I didn't need a bonus backstory and explanation. I know that I can't do it. That's why I came up with an idea to make those two idiots fall in love faster." She smiled down at him, and he knew that she was up to no good.

"Fine, lets hear it. I have to go up on stage pretty soon, so hurry it up."

"Right. So I was thinking, why not make the little girl jealous? You know, pull her strings a bit." She said. Harry thought over this for a few seconds.

"Hmmmm...I'm listening. Then what?"

"Good. Then, once she notices that someone actually has an interest for Luffy, then she will start to realize how freaking hawt- erm, I mean, handsome he is, then she'll definitely fall for him. Besides, girls don't get attracted to someone unless someone else is attracted to them first. How does that sound?"

"I need a few minutes to think over this."

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER..._**

"OK, you're in. Just sign this contract, and then it'll be all set." Concluded Harry. Then he suddenly pulled out a huge contract that had everything they had just discussed.

"Mr. Harryman, you are one impressive person." Cooed the lady and signed the contract with a pen that Harry in his shirt pocket.

She got up, and began to walk away as Harry stared inches below her waist.

"Boa Hancock, you are the sexiest woman I know, but you better not screw this up, you hear you little bitch?"

"Sure, sure, whatever." She waved goodbye and exited the stage.

"Ah, that's my girl. But still, I don't trust her. I must send some spies to watch out for her whenever I can! In the meantime, this is a show that I can't miss." He snickered and took a sip from his delightful tea.

Outside the stage and away form sight, Hancock smiled to herself.

"Man, am I good at convincing people or what!" She laughed as she threw her hands in the air in satisfaction. Then she took out her mini transponder snail form her purse and dialed a number. It rang once.

"Hello?" Said an irritable sounding person on the other end of the line.

"Finally. I got permission for the Jealousy Act. So far, it's all going according to plan, my dear." Said Hancock, and scoffed at the word 'dear'.

"Hahahahaha! You haven't called me that in a while, it sounds so cute! But it's good to hear that you did your part. As soon as that bitch Nami falls for your trap, surely she and that Straw Hat wearing bastard will get into a fight! She will be lonely, and then she will come to me, her beloved. She did me wrong in the past, and now it is time that I pay her back! H-hey, that actually rhymed!"

"Stop playing the fool, you disgusting man! Can't you see that this plan also has its downside?!" She yelled onto the poor snail, which caused attention to some people who were passing by. "My boss will most likely send some spies to look out for me in case I mess up in his opinion! But if I do get caught red handed, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. He's revealed some secrets to me in the past, because he thought I was his lover! All I did was pull some of his strings and he showed me everything. But now we are merely allies, seeking a treasure that no one else has found before. Do you believe in hidden treasure, hm?"

"Well, I have heard some stories, but they are nothing more than children's stories! "Do you really believe in such nonsense, Hancock?!"

"I do, because Luffy made me believe in it. He is such a great guy, but I know exactly why he broke up with me. If only I could go back in time..." She smiled warmly but sadly. "But I will tell you anyways. Long ago, there was man by the name of Gold Roger. He had it all, and trust me, it was way more than that. But he was a wanted criminal, roaming the world in search of some hidden treasure. He found this treasure, but he got sick of old age. At the last moment, he decided to hide his treasure and turn himself in. Pretty dumb when you think about it, right? This treasure is now known as One Piece. Not everyone believes it, but there are some who still do, including me and my boss. If you don't, then I don't care. I'll just enjoy the loot to myself, once I find it."

"Such idiocy...this is why I told you to never hang out with that dumb bastard Luffy!"

"You can't tell me what to do, lowly creature! Look, everything's going how it should be, so be happy for once in your life! You already know where to meet up, so get to it."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"Oh, and Arlong?"

"What?"

"Please don't call me that again. You're the reason why Luffy broke up with me. Besides, you have Nami now, right?"

"Well, I can't make any promises, but who says I can't have both of you?"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, who would thunk that Hancock would show up again! When was the last she was mentioned, two chapters ago? And a new character comes into show as well! Oh, Makino, you mischievous little thing, I love the personality I made for her in this story, as well as Brook being popular with the girls! Now THAT is something you don't see every day (except Fishman Island). I know this story is beginning to go by pretty slow, and I also know that you can't resist Mihawk any longer, but please bear with it! And if you didn't like today's contest challenge, it's your fault for giving me any ideas, and if you wanna blame somebody, blame **Sajylove208**! Just kidding, it was all my fault for not being creative and forcing you guys to read my hideous story. I wish I was born as a clam. So, give me your ideas, people, I'm begging you, please have mercy! Don't expect the next chapter to come anytime soon! See you in the next chapter!

 **P.S:** Can you guess the certain couple I used in the Cabe Of Terrors and A Work Of The Log?


	7. Day Two Part Three

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back! So, first I'd like to say a few things. Please shoutout to **AkaiARashi1** for being the first to guess who the certain couple was in the last chapter! It was Raku and Chitoge from the manga series, _Nisekoi_! Yes, I do ship that pairing, so take that, Raku and Onodera fans! Just kidding, I feel bad. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Day Two Part Three**

"Just who the hell do you think you are, beast?!" Yelled Hancock over the mini transponder snail. "Remember, you are going to play the nice guy with Luffy, become his friend, and get Nami to be yours again!" She yelled and hung up. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I swear, that guy...but now, where can I 'run into them'? I'll have to wait until they finish today's course..." Hancock turned around only to find no one standing there. "Hmmm..."

She turned a corner and disappeared.

Behind a building, Robin was breathing heavily.

"I almost got caught...do you know what this means, Zoro?"

"That you almost got caught?" He said sarcastically. "I have no idea why we ditched the gang just to follow some random lady." He said, yawning, and sat down on the ground.

"She's not just some random lady! You know exactly who she is, because I wasn't the only one who caught them kissing months ago!" She whispered-yelled, and sat down next to him.

"..."

"She's after Luffy again, but why? Luffy was so upset that day, he would probably never take her back. This will interfere with Luffy and Nami's growing relationship. I have to prevent that from happening."

"Whatever, just leave me outta this. And you shouldn't get in other people's business, didn't anybody ever teach you that?" Said Zoro, got up and left.

Robin smiled and said, "No, I guess not." And then she followed after him.

* * *

Nami went back to where she started, and she blamed it all on Luffy.

 _'You woulda thunk he would of told me sooner! But nooo, he waits until the very last second to warn me, and then I drop hundreds of feet to near injury or worse! At least I snapped out of it before that DID happen! Ohhh, I'm so gonna get that pink haired girl back for this! Eventually. She's already at the next stage, that bitch! Making me all depressed! Well, it doesn't matter because I'm already almost at the top, just a few more dozen feet to go, and this dress doesn't have a scratch! And everyone seems to keep their distance with me. I wonder why is that? Well, as long as they don't get in my way, it's all good!'_ , Thought Nami as she was climbing to the top of the hill.

"Oda Christ, what the hell is wrong with that woman?!" Yelled Luffy at the top of his lungs at the screen from where he was watching her. "And she can be scary too. Just look at the dark aura surrounding her! Even the other girls are backing away from her! But to just to throw the only thing we can communicate with?! Unbelievable! Fine then, I won't talk to her either!" He huffed and turned away from the screen.

As soon as Nami placed her hand at the top of the hill, someone grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the top.

"What the hell, lady?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. The world may never know." Said the lovely lady and took a bite from her _Tootsie Pop_. "But hey, let's take a look at this dress, shall we?"

The lady spun Nami around and smacked her behind.

"Hey, watch where you're touching!" Yelled Nami in surprise from the sudden spank.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You have a nice body... Hey, have you and your boy "done it" yet?" She whispered in her ear while clutching one of Nami's breasts.

"Again, watch where you're touching, woman!" Blushed Nami and smacked her hand away. She turned around to face the lady. "And of course we haven't done it yet! We aren't even dat- I mean, we haven't even gone out for a week yet!" She huffed.

"Reallyyyy? It's a shame that you haven't done it yet, but when you do, let me tell you, it's the best thing that you will ever feel."

"Really? What d-does it feel like?" Risked Nami, not sure wether she wanted to know or not.

"You want to know? OK, I'll tell you. At first, it's like an adrenaline shower, pumping you up for what's to come. Then it's an exciting pain that eases within minutes, and before you know it, you begin to dance to the rhythm. You sweat, and sing louder and louder to the thrusting beat. Faster and faster, until you can't take it any longer, and you scream a beautiful scream, and you relax. It's not always perfect, in fact, it's never perfect, so don't go believing what those stupid anime shows show you. Got that?"

Nami flushed darkly at her explanation, understanding the terms she used.

"Um, OK, but I don't watch anime, and that was the most erotic thing I've ever heard." She said.

"Awww, an innocent little thing, aren't ya? The names Shakky by the way. What's yours?"

"Nami..."

"Well Nami, it's best that you get going if you don't wanna lose this race." Said Shakky. "Well, here's your flag. Now get going!"

"But, how do I get down?" Said Nami, taking the red flag.

"What, you don't know? Here, let me help you." She said, and pushed Nami off the hill.

"um... WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"Yikes, what the hell?!" Yelled Luffy as he spun around to the eerie sound. He found where the sound was coming from. It was Nami falling from the sky like an angel, her beautiful dress being draped back, therefore showing the outlines of her curvaceous body. But that's when Luffy realized...that Nami was screaming like the Devil and was seconds from crashing onto the ground. A ground that felt unusually squishy underneath his feet, and for the first time, he looked down to see what the ground was made out of. Turns out, that it was not soil at all. It was actually a ten-foot deep squishy mat, perfect for soft landings.

"Haha, I'm not even supposed to be standing here!" He said as he stood off the mat and said, "So Nami can just land there and there won't be any more problems. The only real problem is that she isn't falling towards there at all. She's falling towards me..."

"GGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH, LUFFY PLEASE CATCH ME!" Shrieked Nami at the top of her lungs, and it made Luffy react in a weird way. He did catch Nami, but he only grabbed onto her tiny waist and had her held her up for one second, then flung her to the soft mat as hard as he could. Nami safely landed on the mat, and Luffy had no idea what he did. Everyone gaped at him.

"Oh no! My fighting skills took over and I flung her towards the mat. But isn't it good that she landed safely?" He questioned, and walked over to her.

"Oye, Nami, you alright?"

She didn't answer.

"Nami?! C'mon, don't play dumb with me!"

She still didn't answer.

Luffy took some time to freak out.

"OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD WHAT DID I DO?! Is she...dead?! No, she's still breathing, then did she faint? What do I do, what do I do?" Then, a sudden memory flashed through him.

 _'Nami threw their only form of communication, and Luffy just stood there, speechless.'_

"You just don't want to talk to me, isn't that right?" He said with his eyes turned to slits. Nami turned around and smiled up at him. Then she socked him a good one in the head.

"Shut up and die, you bastard." She stood up and walked on to the next stage.

"You didn't have to hit me THAT hard!" He yelled, rubbing his growing bump and ran to catch up to her.

* * *

"Well, what an interesting couple this is! Said Porche through her microphone as the audience saw the whole scene once again. "A couple that is always fighting, yet they love each other dearly!"

"This is the most unusual thing I had to be a judge for, I must say." Said Mihawk, his expert judging skills coming into play. "Would you just look at that punch! I have to say, that lady has true strength, if you ask me. And what an elegant dress she chose too. Going against that pink haired girl truly raised up the action in this competition. I truly hope that this couple succeeds in winning the grand prize, though the chances of that happening is very low. Going on to you, Soul King." He finished, and smiled up at the audience, making the girls scream in delight.

"This isn't a soccer match or some some sort of ice skating contest!" Said Brook, slapping his hand to the side. "But that was really funny, yohohohoho! Luffy-san, you never fail to amaze me!"

"Luffy, why you son of a bitch! You'll pay for hurting Nami-san like that!" Yelled Sanji from the audience.

"Was that an official fight they just had there?!" Squealed Makino. "They're already moving to second base then?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Exclaimed the whole gang, slapping their hands to the side.

"Somehing could've happened to my sister and you think of it as a little quarrel?!" Yelled Nojiko with shark teeth.

"Well, at least no ones heart got broken! Am I right?" Said a random person who suddenly joined their conversation. Everyone grew silent until he left.

"So, what's the next-" Began Shanks, but got interrupted by one of the judges.

"So, what's the next stage, you ask?!" Said Porche. "Next is stage four, named the Sweet Ladder! Ladies, you finally get to take a break! But you men, it just won't be so simple! You will fight to get to the top of a 20 feet high unstable ladder to get one of the NINETY pieces of chocolate! If you fail, then you're out of the race! The only thing your woman can do is cheer on your man at the bleachers we have set up! Have fun, tee hee!"

"Don't worry, my peeps, Luffy is best when it comes to fighting, so this will be easy for him!" Bragged Makino, waving her hand as if to deny that he's weak.

* * *

"So, all I have to do is kick these people's asses?" Declared Luffy, getting into position.

"Geez, stop bragging!" Nami said, rolling her eyes.

"I AIN'T BRAGGING, WOMAN!"

"Just fight the people who get in your way of getting that chocolate! Now go!"

"Right!"

Luffy ran from the bleachers and into the course. Some men were fighting like wild beasts. Some couldn't even throw a first punch before getting sent into the air. But their hero has come, because he will beat every single one of those evil doers.

"LUFFY, I KNOW WHAT YOURE THINKING, SO YOU BETTER NOT BEAT UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Yelled Nami from the bleachers.

"Dammit!" Said Luffy.

"So, your boyfriend can fight, huh?" Said a girl sitting next to Nami.

"He's not my- I mean, yeah, he can fight, why?"

"Let's see if he can beat my man! He's the strongest man in the district! He's won several awards for being the best! GO GET EM', ABSALOM, YOU GOT THIS!"

"Hmm, I like you! The names Nami, what's yours?"

"Lola! Nice to meet you! You seem like a nice person, so let's not get worked up over this. Your man has got some skills too! Just look at him go!" Smiled Lola.

"Haha, sure!"

Meanwhile, Luffy was having the time of his life. Someone came up from behind him trying to attack, but Luffy was able to sense him, and as soon the guy threw the punch, Luffy turned around just in time to catch it, and twisted the man's wrist.

"Gaah!" The man yelled from the pain, and fell to the ground. It seemed like the closer he got to the ladder, the more the gorilla men would fight to be the only ones standing. Luffy thought this going to be easy, but I guess it was time for him to get serious.

"Hey, get outta my way! I gotta get some chocolate for Nami!" Yelled Luffy, pushing one man to the side. Then he got shoved to the ground hard, and even blood came from his mouth from the impact to his lips.

"Heheehheheh, you think you're tough, huh? Just look at his scrawny little body. You can't possibly fight even if you tried!"

Luffy sat there, wiping the blood from his mouth as the men laughed at him.

"Really? I bet you forced some poor lady to come with you so you can win all that money! Well guess what? This scrawny body can get more ladies than you. So, are you going to get out of my way, or not?" Questioned Luffy, lowering his strawhat to shadow his eyes.

"Why you son of a-" Before the man could even finish, Luffy punched him straight in the face, sending him flying a few feet back. The other men looked in shock and amazement before glaring at Luffy and charging for him. One of the men tried to kick him, but Luffy caught his leg and twisted his leg, turning him around entirely, until his face hit the solid ground. The man got up again and blew a punch on him. Luffy slid back and ran towards the man and punched the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach. The other man came up from behind and kicked him in the head. Luffy got sent flying, and landed on his back. The man came up to him to pick him up, but Luffy raised his feet and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. Luffy punched the man continuously, until it seemed that he wouldn't get up again to hit him. Luffy ran and ran to the ladder, punching people who got in his way, and finally he made it. Sure enough, it was just like they said it was. It was high, and people could hardly even make it halfway before they fell to the ground. More men were coming after him, and without thinking, he began to climb the ladder.

"Luffy, you can do this, you're almost there! Hey, Lola- Lola, where are you?" Said Nami, looking around for her. She finally spotted her, with Absalom, who was carrying her, and she was waving a red flag.

"Damn, that boy can fight." She said before turning back to Luffy.

Luffy climbed and climbed, until someone grabbed his foot.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Yelled Luffy at the man.

"But whatever are you talking about? There are no rules, hagahagahaga!" Sneered the man and pulled him down, causing Luffy to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Luffy! Get up!" Screamed Nami, unaware of the great deal of pain Luffy was in. Luffy struggled to his feet, all the while clutching his left arm, that had gotten dislocated. Gritting his teeth, he tired to ignore the pain while attempting to climb up the ladder. But every time, someone was always there to drag him down.

"Dammit! I told you guys...to get out MY WAY!" Luffy surged forward, knocking down twelve men at once, sending cries in the air. Even with his dislocated arm, he successfully climbed to the top of the ladder. But, once his fingertips got ahold of the chocolate piece, the ladder lost its balance, and fell to the ground, as did Luffy. The chocolate went everywhere, and the remaining men ran like crazy trying to get one of the few pieces left. Luffy ran to the bleachers where Nami was.

"Luffy! Are you all right?" Worried Nami, noticing his out of place shoulder, and bleeding lips. Luffy approached her, and with shaky hands, he extended his right arm to her.

"C'mon Nami, we have to go..."

"But in that condition? You have to take a break!"

"Wasn't it you who said that you would do anything for the sake of money?"

"Yeah, but I meant that for me! I didn't think you would do the same!"

"I'm only doing this because you want to do this! So, if it made you a bit happy, then I would do it for you!"

Nami was shocked at what he said. _'He would do it...for me?'_ Thought Nami while a slight blush crept on her face. Sighing in defeat, she took his hand, and he practically dragged her off the bleachers.

"Ow, you idiot, that hurts-AH!" As soon as Nami was off the bleachers, Luffy threw her over his shoulders and ran as fast as he could to one of the lovely ladies, where he snatched one of the red flags with his mouth and ran to the next stage.

"L-Luffy! You don't have to push yourself so much! And let me go too!" Said Nami, trying to shove herself off of him. Luffy's running got slower and slower, until he began to stagger along, and swayed from side to side, until his eyes rolled back and fell hard onto the ground, taking Nami with him.

"Oye, Luffy?!" Said Nami, getting off of him and crouching down beside him. "Oh no, he fainted, what do I do?!" She tried to carry him on her shoulders, but he was just too heavy for her. "Ugh, dammit! Stupid womanly changes! Please, I need help, my partner collapsed!"

Next thing she knew, a crew of lovely ladies came to his aid, and began treating him on the spot. With a towel, two ladies wrapped it around his left arm and pulled down fast, making the shoulder go back in its place. Luffy grunted in pain, already having woken up. They practically splashed his face in hydrogen peroxide to treat the wounds on his chest and face. And then, a drop fell.

"Huh?" Nami extended her hand out, and sure enough, another drop plopped down on her. And then it was more than one. In less than ten seconds, it began to rain like crazy.

"What the hell?! It wasn't supposed to rain today! And why at a time like this?! It's gonna be IMPOSSIBLE to finish the race in this weather! People must be slipping and injuring themselves by now."

"MY LEG!"

"Shut up Fred, and get up!"

"BUT MY LEG!" Came the cry from the fifth stage.

"I knew it..." Sweatdropped Nami.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Wow, what a scene!" Exclaimed Brook. "That really must've hurt!"

"Ohh, my poor baby!" Cried Makino. "My child is much too fragile to be in this race anymore! Please, do what you must and take him out of he race! I can't stand to see him in such a great deal of pain any longer!" She sobbed dramatically.

"Weren't you just bragging about how strong Luffy was a while ago?!" Said Shanks, slapping his hand to the side.

"Oh no, Luffy is hurt! Someone get a doctor!" Freaked Chopper.

"BUT YOU ARE THE DOCTOR, YOU IDIOT!" Yelled the whole gang.

"You know, this gag is getting really old now." Said Franky, popping some popcorn into his mouth.

"You said it, brother." Said Usopp, doing the same thing.

"Hey, don't eat my popcorn!"

"So, are they still going to be in the race?" Asked Robin calmly, suddenly there with them.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Eh, this should've gotten old by now, don't you think so, Zoro?"

"Yep. Well whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap elsewhere. I dunno why I even came here." Said Zoro and walked away from the bleachers.

"I'm telling you, they're BOTH psychic." Whispered Usopp. Suddenly, all attention went to the stage where the judges resided. Harry came out from behind the curtains, making the women- well, you get the idea by now.

"Well, obviously, you all seem to be ignoring the fact that it's pouring out here, and I just have to say that I'm happy that this contest is so exciting! Unfortunately, and I'm afraid to say this, but today's race MUST come to an end!"

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" Cried the audience.

"But! The couples who have at least FOUR red flags get go on to the next race tomorrow! If you have three or less, then your out of the race. Boy, that's a lot of people who got eliminated! The reason today's race is over is solely because of the weather! People may be more likely to get injured (and I'll be more responsible)! That is all. I wish to see you all here tomorrow for the next challenge! Ta-ta!" And with that, he exited he stage where a carriage was waiting for him. He flawlessly got on, and left.

"Well, that explains why we're soaking wet." Said Ace.

"You said it." Said Nojiko. They both turned to face each other and realized how close they were, and rapidly shoved each other away.

"Sigh, young love..." Swooned Makino.

OK, let's go." Said Shanks, flinging her over his shoulder and walking away.

Back at the hotel, Makino turned crazy.

"Let me see my son, you sons of bitches! If you don't let me see my baby, I will make sure that you die a slow and painful death, ya hear?!"

Zoro, Shanks, Franky and Ace had to hold her back from doing anything that she said. They had never witnessed such wildness before.

"Oh, my sweet mademoiselles, have I ever told you both what beautiful eyes you have?!" Swooned Sanji, prancing around Nojiko and Robin.

"Why, yes you have, Sanji." Said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah, like a hundred times." Said Nojiko with an annoyed look.

"Yes! Throw that anger at the hideous scum which is me! I shall accept any kind of punishment for making you irritated!~"

"Please just get outta my sight."Said Nojiko

"Of course~!"

 _'Hmm, I wonder how Nami is doing up there...'_ Thought Nojiko. _'Does she feel guilty? But it wasn't her fault, it was that Harry guy for forcing them into this mess. My, my, I wonder what Gen-san will say when he sees the show's broadcast throughout national television tomorrow...'_

Up in the highest floor of Grand Line's Hotel, Nami sat in bed next to an unconscious Luffy.

"Oh boy, those men earlier were really tough! Even tougher than Luffy, and that's a fact! But will he be in shape for tomorrow's challenge?" She questioned while staring him down. He was seriously injured, with most of his chest bandaged, and he had gotten stiches on his lower lip. Nami felt a bit guilty, mainly because she was so enthusiastic of the race, but it wasn't her fault that they were forced into this mess in the first place.

 _"Even if it makes you a bit happy, then i'll do it for you!"_

Nami smiled down at him and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"You know, you're not so bad. You can be the biggest idiot, but I can deal with it. I guess. Hahaha!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your bodyguards, Erik and Joe II. May we come in?"Said Joe II

"Ah, sure."

The two bodyguards walk in and walk towards Nami.

"We have come in place of Mister Harryman, who asked us to deliver this message: I am deeply sorry of what happened with Luffy, but i'm not entirely responsible. I thought he was incredibly strong, because of some info I had of him, so I had those monstrous men enter to fight him as a challenge for him, but I was wrong. I hope that Luffy recovers by tomorrow because since you are not out of this race, then that means you still have to compete." Finished Erik.

"WHAT?! so you're telling me that they were not really a part of the race after all, they were just a fucking challenge for him?! He got hurt badly, and he says it's not his fault?! GOD! I swear, next time I see him, I'll-AHH!"

Suddenly, Nami got injected with with sleeping liquid, and her eyes began to close on her.

"Hey, what the...hell..." She fell onto the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

"Well, I guess that solves one problem, now all I have to do is wait for her to come so she can pay me!" Said Erik greedily.

"Oye, what the hell?! Who's coming, and what money is she gonna pay?!" Spouted Joe II. "You're going against Mister Harryman's rules! If he finds out that you used that injection on her without his permission, you're going to get fired, or worse!"

"I know, and that's why you'll keep your mouth shut about it, ya hear? You became this strong to become a bodyguard to maintain your sick parents, as well as that scum of your twin brother, who's stuck as a TAXI DRIVER! You stay quiet, or else I'll get my Mistress to come see you herself so she can get rid of you!" And with that, Erik left the room, leaving a shocked Joe II behind.

"...Fine, have it your way! Once Mister Harryman finds out about this, he'll surely throw you in jail so you can be sentenced to death!"

* * *

The whole gang was dining in the hotels' grand cafeteria, when Erik approaches them.

"I hope that you all are enjoying your stay at this hotel. Mister Harryman picked this location just for the special two in the highest floor. But you guys were also welcomed to come along as well." He smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, where's that other guy that always follows you around?" Asked Makino.

"He had to take care of some business, and so had to stay behind in Luffy and Nami's room."

"What for?" Asked Robin calmly. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, but still looked like she always did.

"Nami threw a bit of a fit when we came in, and using Mister Harryman's permission, we had to inject her with a sleeping liquid once again." He said with an apologetic frown.

"Can we go see them?"

"I'm afraid not. Mister Harryman wishes to keep them in peace, so they do not deal with any more stress than they already had to deal with today."

"How are we stressful to them?!" Chimed Nojiko. "Nami just probably felt guilty and just blamed in on Harry, even though it was practically his fault! I can see it in your eyes, you're hiding something you don't want us to know!"

Erik ignored her completely, and walked away from them.

"What was that all about?" Asked the innocent Chopper. "Were they having a comeback showdown?"

"Well, you see, I once was in a comeback showdown myself!" Declared Usopp, taking this as a challenge.

"Shut up Usopp, this isn't time for your nonsense!" Said Zoro.

"YOUR MOM!"

"Eh?!"

"Eeek, Franky, please save me!"

"Sorry, you're on your own for this one."

"Ahh, Nojiko-chan is beautiful even when she's angry!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Robin. Everyone instantly got quiet. No one was expecting this.

"That bodyguard was obviously hiding something, and it involved Nami. There can only be one person behind all of this, and it's in the hands of a woman."

Zoro sighed.

"Whatever the case is, I have to figure it out. That woman is up to no good."

"WHAT WOMAN?!" Yelled the whole gang except Zoro, of course.

"That is the part you don't need to know, at least not yet." Robin got up and left.

Once out of the cafeteria, she saw the person she was expecting. Before she got noticed, Robin hid behind a wall.

"So, did you do it?"

"Of course, Mistress Hancock. Everything is all under your hands now." Answered Erik.

"Good! Can I go up there now?"

"Of course. Allow me to escort you-"

"No need for that, I can do fine on my own. Just make sure that no one else follows me."

"Sure thing." Hancock walked up to an elevator and disappeared behind it. Erik turned around to make sure no one saw her. Robin stayed behind the wall, unsure whether or not to follow her. She finally decided to leave; she didn't want to risk a great chance of getting caught, especially by HIM.

* * *

Hancock made it to to the top floor without being seen, but as she turned a corner, she saw Joe II keeping watch outside the room.

"Damn, I thought he said the coast was clear! Oh well, I'm gonna have to put him to sleep then." She shrugged and walked towards him.

"H-hey, you, are you the woman that was gonna pay Erik for putting Nami to sleep?! Well i'm not gonna let you pass!"

Hancock ignored him and kept walking closer to him. She reached for the pocket inside her jacket.

"If you don't turn back now, i'll resort to violence, ya hear?!" He said, balling his fists.

Again, she ignored him and from that pocket in her jacket, she pulled out a gun. Joe's II eyes got wide and then sharp. He grunted and charged towards her. He tried to throw the first punch, but Hancock dodged to the right and ducked down when he tried to throw another one. She jumped up and kicked him straight in the face, sending him flying across the hall. He grunted when he fell to the hard floor and got up fast before she got the chance to hit again. Wiping the blood off his forehead, he charged for her again, only this time punching her in the gut. Hancock fell fell from the pain, and while clutching her stomach, she aimed her gun and fired.

Joe II fell to the floor, and didn't make another sound. Hancock stood up and walked to the door, looking down at Joe II to make sure he wasn't moving. She took out the keys that Erik gave her and opened the door. Sure enough, it was just as he said.

"Hmm, what a beautiful room. Too bad it's not for me." She looked around the room until her she settled her eyes on Nami, who was unconscious on the bed, right next to Luffy. She walked to her and stared her down.

"You truly are a precious lady. But you're not precious like me, though. Luffy treasured me like a queen, but if I don't get him back, I hope he treats you right." She smiled, but then frowned. "But there's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

She then walked up to Luffy. "And as for you, I'm sorry, sweetheart, but if I don't get this kiss now, when will I?" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I understand, but I hope that you will take me again...I'm hungry for feeling your body against mine again."

And with that, she got up and left the room.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, well, well! This was the crappiest chapter that I have typed! SO, did you enjoy it?! Makino just won't stop daydreamin'! and Shanks didn't get interrupted this time, woohoo! Actually, yes he did *had to check to make sure*. And dammit Zoro, just let Robin investigate! Do you remember when that guy said "MY LEG" and that other guy said "Shut up, Fred!"? In Spongebob, you know that guy who always says, "My leg!?" His name is actually Fred! The more you know, my peeps. And I know what your thinking, I suck at typing fighting scenes, I know, I know! You ain't gotta rub it in! Why do you think I write these stories in the first place, you dummies?! I feel like my quality in creativity is running down, because I don't have anything for the next chapter yet. I don't even know what tomorrow's challenge will be! So, help out a fellow writer, will ya? Please help me come up with an idea for the daily challenges, and I will work something out with it! And I will definitely give you full credit for the idea! Ya hear?! FULL CREDIT FOR MOST OF THE CHAPTER! If you see any mistakes, please do tell me! Well, I got nothing else to say so, PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN ONE IN AGES and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Day Three

**Author's Note:** So, hey guys, it's me again! Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews, and also, thanks for giving so many ideas for todays contest! I had trouble choosing which one, but I was finally able able to choose one, so, shoutout to...NO ONE! I had to think up all of this by myself, and do you know know freaking hard it is? No, you don't, because you just read and review, and you all BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

 ** _Thirty Minutes Later..._**

Phew, so I was finally able to calm down! Especially for you, **Guest**. Yes, you, the one who keeps telling me to update so rudely! But you know what? I actually kinda like this guy! IF ONLY YOU COULD REVEAL YOURSELF, WE COULD BE BEST INTERNET BUDS! But it's cool, you're cool, so I'll let this person slide... But not always. So, my lazy self actually had to go look up on _Google_ for inspiration, and I was able to find two ideas! Isn't that great?! YES IT IS, SO I COMMAND YOU TO AGREE WITH ME! I had finals to deal with (yes, boi, I'm a itty bitty high schooler) and it was HARD AS HELL! Well, just the Algebra one, everything else was as easy as pie. But enough about me! Less get on with the story! Oh, and I always correct these chapters, but if YOU SPOT A SPELLING ERROR, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT. Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Day Three**

 _"Run. That's all you can do. But you won't be able to get away. I'll have to put you to sleep for interfering."_

Nami ran and ran, until it felt like she was going to suffocate. The air was closing in on her, and she couldn't move. The man was gaining on her, and he came to a stop. He pulls out a needle from his double-breasted vest and slowly walks towards her. Nami screams, but no sound comes out. She calls for help, but no one can hear her. She couldn't move at all. She laid there, mortified, her eyes getting wider by the second as the man crouched down next to her and grabbed her arm, the needle slowly seeping inside her. She screams in pain, but no one can hear her. The man drops her arm, and walks away from her, leaving her all by herself in the dark, vast corner. She wants to move, but she can't, no matter how hard she tries. She can feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She wanted to keep them open, in case someone came for her, but she lost, and fell into a deep hole that she wouldn't be able to escape for what seemed like forever.

Nami hears a voice. It's a very angelic voice, and it's talking in a very seducing way. She can't hear out what the person was saying, but she couldn't care less. That voice was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It doesn't last long, but she was glad she had some form of entertainment for this desolate place. Nami looks up, but can't see anything from the hole that's she stuck in. She can only pray that someone finds her and that she will be able to escape this world.

* * *

 _ **'GAAAASP!** '_ Nami sat up quickly in bed and looked around her surroundings. Same silly red bed, same deathly chandelier, same everything. And same Luffy sleeping right next to her. Good thing he didn't touch her. That would've been disastrous. Nami wiped the sweat form her forehead.

"Man, what a nightmare, it almost looked real! I'm sweating all over, it's disgusting! But...why did Erik inject me for no reason? It doesn't make any sense. Well, I don't have time to think, I need to take a bath!" Nami grabbed a change of clothes form her drawer and knocks on the bedroom door. A bodyguard opens the door and let's her out.

"Hmmm, where's Joe ll? He's always the one who opens the door for me!" Said Nami to the strange bodyguard.

"Joe ll has been in an accident as of last night, so he will not be able to attend to you today. Instead, I will be the one to escort the two of you to your destinations. The name is Miss Monday, but dont be fooled because I'm a woman or anything. These muscles can put a stop to anyone!" Miss Monday then proceeds to kissing the muscles on her arms.

"Okay...well, can I go take a bath? I smell terrible..."

"Oh, of course! I'll take you right away! On the way, would you like to hear about my child?"

"YOU HAVE A CHILD?!"

Luffy woke up and scratched his butt. "Hey, I feel better already! Those ladies sure know how to cure a person!" Then he sniffed the air. "Ohhh, breakfast is ready~" Luffy took off his bandages, changed, and easily broke though the door to go to the grand cafeteria.

"Wow, this place makes better food than Sanji!" Burped Zoro, patting his stomach.

"What did you say Seaweed?!"

"EH?!"

"Here we go again..." Said Shanks and Makino at the same time.

"Yohohoho, it's always so lively! May I see your panties?"

"LIKE HELL!" Yelled Nojiko, then slapped him in the face.

Usopp was telling Chopper one of his many fabled tales. Chopper believed every bit of it.

Franky was drawing out a some new inventions. Robin was merrily sipping her precious tea.

Luffy slammed onto the sacred table, knocking everyone away from it.

"Luffy, what the hell is up with you!?" Yelled the whole gang.

"I feel amazing! And I'm SO HUNGRY!"

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Geez guys, be quiet already! You're disturbing everyone around you!" Everyone turned their heads to the voice, only finding it to belong to Good ol' Nami.

"Whoo, Nami, you are ROCKIN' THAT OUTFIT!" Cheered Makino, clapping her hands together.

"Ugh, like mother like son, huh... AND I KNOW, RIGHT?! I LOOK ESPECIALLY CUTE TODAY! I'M FEELING MYSELF!" She cheered, making various poses to show off her body.

"Oye, Nami, calm down before you run to the nearest pub and get drunker than a cowboy on steroids!" Warned Nojiko, grabbing Nami by the shoulders before she could make another move.

She was wearing a light blue crop top, dark green short shorts with a designer belt, and some combat boots. She had her hair in two low pigtails.

"Hey, what's that on the side of your leg?" asked the ever innocent Chopper.

"Oh, this?" She said, pointing to the weapon latched onto her left thigh with a satchel.

"There are no rules, so you never know when I'm gonna have to go all out!" She winked.

"Ahh, Nami-san is so beautiful even when she's competitive!" Swooned Sanji while dodging a punch from Zoro.

"Well, Luffy, I see that you're feeling better already, and that's a good thing!" Cheered Nami, feeling in high spirits for today. There was nothing that could ruin this day for her.

"HUUUUNGGGRYYYYYYYY!"

"AND DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HURRY UP AND FEED THE POOR GUY!" Commanded Nami, to which everyone at the table followed.

"Is it just me, or is your sister being kinda bossy?" Whispered Franky to Nojiko.

"Nah, she's just fired up. I wonder what happened to make her so excited though?" Said Nojiko, putting her hand to her chin.

After everyone finished eating their fill, they all headed to the contest grounds, led by Miss Monday.

"GO GET EM', LUFFY! YOU CAN DO IT THIS TIME, I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!" Cheered Makino in the audience.

"Luffy, don't you dare let Nami-san get hurt by ANYBODY or you'll pay!" Seethed Sanji.

"You can do it!" Cheered the rest of the group.

"Another day, another challenge!" Announced Brook. "Today will be completely different from yesterday, for it will be an exciting event, yohohoho!"

"Ah, today will be great, I can feel it!" Wooed Porche.

"Well, anyways, give it up for Harry Harryman." Said Mihawk, no interest in his voice whatsoever.

"Show some spirit, vampire!" Yelled Harry with flawless shark teeth as he came onstage. "But yes," he said, flawlessly adjusting his tie, "today's challenge is an extremely weird one at that! We did research for this one, and came across a couple of contests that blew away our minds! There were over a hundred couples still competing today, compared to the seventy five that we thought would make it! So we made today difficult and hope that there will only be SIXTY FIVE COUPLES REMAINING! The first one is the Men's Cleaning Duty, where the man of the couple gets closed in a room FILLED with all sorts of junk; a hoarders fantasy! They have FIFTEEN MINUTES to get the room completely tidy and in shape in order to get a red flag! And next, we have the Women's Mud Wrestlers! The women get paired up in groups of two, and they will have to fight each other! Whoever loses is out of the race! If you win, then you get to treat yourself to a red flag! How does that sound?"

"UUUUUOOOOOOOOHHH!" Cheered the couples and the audience.

"Good! Ready, set, GOOOO!" And the couples were off. Luffy and Nami ran as fast as they could to the first obstacle.

Over in the audience, the gang was trembling.

"Oye, what's up with you guys? Is Luffy allergic to dust or something?" Joked Nojiko.

No one laughed.

"No, it's just that..." Began Makino.

"It's just that what?"

"Luffy has never cleaned properly in his life!" Shrieked the boys.

"WHAT?! You're his mother! Why didn't you ever teach him to clean up after himself?!" She yelled.

"I know. I know! But every time I did, he would always run off to play with his childhood friend, Sabo! He would always make a mess in his room, and every time I told him to clean up, he would just shove everything in one of his toy boxes, not caring at all if it's trash!"

"LE GASP! Then that means..." ,Nojiko trembled, "that he can't do anything right!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Shut up, i'm trying to watch here!" Yelled Zoro an Ace.

* * *

Luffy and Nami made it to the first obstacle, sligtly out of breath.

"Huff...you sure can run, huh?" Said Luffy, planting his hands on his knees.

"YEAH! I'M SO ENERGIZED, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES!"

"Your sister was right, you really need to calm down..." he sweatdropped.

A lovely lady approached them and said, "Hello! Miss, you get to relax for this one! But you, sir, come with me! Miss, you can head to the lounge room where you can see how your man is doing!" Then she practically dragged Luffy to one of the many, many rooms that were all over the contest grounds.

"What the..." Began Nami. "Oh well, let's see if he can clean up; this should be fun!" She headed to the lounge, where she saw Lola.

"Hey, Lola, what's up?" She waved. "Oye, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

Lola was trembling like crazy and it almost looked as if her soul escaped her body.

"Ab-ab-absalom...please do y-your best..."

"LOLA?!"

"Nami! I hope that your boyfriend makes it in time!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nami... cleaning is something that anyone can do! But when you're such an idiot and just shove things out of the way, there's no chance for that person! Absalom is such a messy person, but I love him! He would never be capable of putting things in the correct order when it comes to organizing his room! If we don't make it, please remember us!"

"OF COURSE!" Cried Nami. "But, if your boyfriend can't do it, then how the hell can I expect Luffy to do it as well?! WE'RE SO SCREWED!" She yelled onto the camera that showed Luffy's room.

Meanwhile, in the room that Luffy was in, he looked seriously stumped.

"Hmmph! This is the hardest equation I had to deal with!" He said, looking around the awfully messy room. He took a step and slipped on a banana peel.

"What is this, a cartoon?! This doesn't happen in real life!" He slapped his hand to the side. He stood up and brushed his shorts with his hands. The only cleaning supplies were a broom, a mop, and a duster. There was a bucket filled with slightly bubbly water, which he guessed was for the mop. The room was filled to the brim with candy wrappers, dirty clothes, dirty magazines, dirty dishes, you name it. It was a disaster. Luffy sighed and got the broom.

"Well, when Mom cleans the house, I always see her with this thing and she sweeps things the trash around to a certain place. If I sweep all the trash to one spot, then that's a good start!" Luffy began to sweep all the wrappers, clothes, dishes, and everything else to one spot just like he said.

"Luffy, you're such an idiot! You have to pick up all the clothes and dishes first before you can do that! Now the room looks worse!" Yelled Nami, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief.

"At least he knows how to sweep!" Encouraged Lola.

"Sigh..please hurry up and finish in time.."

Luffy was stacking all the books together and shoving them into the shelf. "Now what?" He asked himself. He noticed the trash can in the far right corner of the room and threw all the trash in there. "Phew! I think i'm done! Now I just need to mop and fix that bed! Wait, there's a bed?!"

"LUFFY YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG! LADY, LET ME GO IN THERE SO I CAN BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIM!" She seethed, trying to break loose from a group of the strongest lovely ladies. The head of the group, who was keeping patrol in the room, shook in fear as she didn't know when she might break free and run off to her boyfriend.

Luffy, on the other hand, thought this was a breeze. He began throwing everything that was on the floor into the trash can, and he managed to fix the bed, a profession that he's best at.

"Five minutes left!" Yelled the lovely lady into his room.

"Crap! I don't have much time left!"

" _You don't say_?" Said the love lady into his room sarcastically.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP, WOMAN**!" He yelled, slapping his hand to the side. "What do I do, what do I do?! I haven't even mopped yet!"

* * *

"Wow, things aren't looking so good with Blind Date's special couple!" Declared Porche in her annoying cutesy voice. "Mister Luffy isn't cleaning up well, and he only has a few minutes left before he's out of the race! Whatever will he do?"

"Ohh, he's so outta the race." Said Sanji.

"Agreed." Said Franky, crossing his arms.

"Luffy, all that stuff is outta place! How can he finish on time if he can't even fix a be-" Said Nami before she noticed something that has never been witnessed before in the history of cleaning.

"I've. ...never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life!" Screamed Harry, dramatically wiping his eyes from the tears that kept flowing. "Who taught this contestant to majestically fix a bed?! It's incredible! Just look at the swift move of his wrists as he gently places the sheets over the matress!"

Everyone in the audience was overwhelmed by the incredible skills from the man known as Monkey D. Luffy.

"EEHHHH?! He's done already?! How can that be?!" Exclaimed the lovely lady that was waiting outside his door as Luffy walked out of there looking like he was about to drop a mixtape.

"Out of my way, lady! I gotta sexy woman to catch." He said, snatching the red flag from her and shoving her out of the way and making his way towards the Waiting Room, where Nami was watching him. The lady swooned and fell to the ground, clutching her chest.

"Sigh...I wish I had a man who acted like that!"

Luffy ran to the Waiting Room and as soon as Nami was walking out of there, perplexed, he ran into her and grabbed ahold of her waist.

"Oye, Luffy, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" She yelled, trying to break loose.

"What, I can't hug my girl?" He said in such a husky tone, it made her flush.

"Oh! Um, well, not now, people are watching!" She winked playfully, playing along. "It's embarrassing!"

"Well, onto the next stage then!" He said and kissed her forehead.

"...Luffy!"

Just behind some bleachers, stood Hancock, her hands turned to fists.

"He sure has a sharp eye... did he just try to make me jealous? Well, he succeeded, that much is true..."

Running over to the next stage, Nami spoke.

"Luffy, what the hell was that?! Sure, we have to pretend that we're dating, but you don't have to rub it in!" Her face was red, but with anger, not embarrassment.

"Sure, but I couldn't help it. I have to admit, you're really beautiful when you get mad." He grinned, which only led to him getting fiercely slapped by Nami.

"Oh, you like me when I'm mad?! You enjoy it when I hit you? Is that some kind of fetish or something? Give me a break!"

"I didn't mean it like that! And that hurt!" He snapped back, rubbing his left cheek in pain.

When they finally made it to the next stage, a lovely lady approached them and grabbed Nami.

"Sir, you go sit in the bleachers, while I take her to the fighting grounds!"

"Finally, some action! I'll be fine, I know how to fight as well, so don't think of me as some weakling!"

Luffy sat down next to a guy with a pigeon on his shoulder, simply because he tought it looked funny.

"Hey, pidgeon guy! I saw you yesterday fighting for one of those chocolates! You were really strong over there!" He said, flashing his infamous grin.

"Thanks little man...and don't call me pigeon guy! My name is Lucci!"

"OK, whatever you say, pigeon dude!"

"AND DON'T JUST SWITCH FROM GUY TO DUDE!"

"Shi shi shi!"

"Now, just find a girl who doesn't have a partner and fight her! Have fun!" Said the lovely lady and ran off.

"That was a stupid way to put it, but OK!" Shrugged Nami and ran to the nearest woman. She walked at first, as if to look like she wasn't going towards her, but then she walked faster and faster, until she was charging for her.

"WHY THE HELL HELL ARE YOU BATHING YOURSELF IN MUD?!" She yelled and comically slipped down.

"Don't you know? Mud helps you get smoother and fresher skin. And it's not like I'm naked either." She stood up and mud dripped down all over her curvy body. Nami had to admit, she looked pretty hot like that. "But now you're here, so I guess it's time to get serious." She walked towards her, and without any kind of warning, she swung her leg high and kicked her as hard as she could. At the last second, Nami whipped out her baton and used it to block the kick, both struggling to hit the other person. Nami pushed her baton upwards, making the girl lose her balance and fall onto the mud.

"Not bad. The name's Kalifa. Pleased to make your nemesis."

"Nami. Glad to beat you. I knew I was going to use this baby sooner or later." She said, swinging her baton and getting into a fighting stance.

"Wow, just look at them go!" Announced Brook with a surprised look. "They sure do know how to defend themselves!

"But it seems that things aren't looking so good for the orange haired girl!"

Nami lay in the mud, unable to get up. Blood was coursing through her face and legs, and had scratches on her arms.

"Not so tough now, huh? Looks like I overestimated you earlier. You're nothing but a sick little weakling!" Laughed Kalifa as she raised up her leg and started on Nami to deal the finishing blow, but got stopped when Nami's hands were stopping her from kicking her in the face.

"Wha-"

With all her strenght, she pushed her leg upwards once more and then twisted it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled Kalifa from the pain and fell to the ground, mud splashing the both of them. Nami reached for her baton and smirked.

"There's a reason why I was so excited today. I never got the chance to use it because you're so fast, but now that you're down, it's my turn to strike back. Thanks for making this weapon in such a short time, Usopp!"

"Aw, shucks, yer making me blush!" Said Usopp from within the audience.

Nami aimed her baton at Kalifa with her confident face on. Kalifa looked up at her and winced from the pain her ankle was dealing. From inside the baton, out came out small bubble of what seemed electricity. Nami walked out of the small pool of mud and said in a sweet voice, "Lightning Tempo."

"What?" Said Kalifa as her eyes grew wide. Electricity struck her as she screamed from the pain. Nami walked over to the lovely lady and took the red flag she offered her, and walked towards the bleachers like a champ.

"Ready to go, my love?" She smiled. Luffy looked surprised to see all her blood and scratches up close, but then grinned widely at her.

"Yeah, let's go! Sorry that you're girlfriend lost and now you're out of the contest, Lucci!" Luffy jumped off the bleachers and walked away with Nami.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, STRAWHAT!"

* * *

"Wow, what an exciting match!" Said Harry with that flawless smile of his. "Just like I predicted, only sixty five couples remain! I hope to see you all tomorrow!" Then he drops the mic and walks backwards behind the curtains like a "badass". The audience cheered as they started to clear out. The whole gang runs over to Luffy and Nami and cheer them on.

"Way to go, Nami!"

"Whoo, Luffy my sweet baby, I knew you could do it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Let's celebrate!"

"YEAH!"

After the feast, it was beginning to get dark, and everyone was going to their rooms.

"But dammit, why do I gotta share a room with Swirly Brows?!" Said Zoro as they were all walking to their rooms.

"We drew straws for this, so deal with it!" Said Franky, walking into his room with Brook.

"I don't want to share a room with Seaweed either! I'd give up anything to sleep with my dear Robin and Nojiko!"

And another fight begins.

"Robin...last night, you followed Erik, didn't you? Would you mind telling me what it was that you saw?"

"..."

In Luffy and Nami's room, Nami was reading a book while Luffy was browsing through the thousands of channels on the giant TV.

"Ahh, it felt so good to wash off all of that mud! I don't think I could've lived with myself if we went to eat straight after beating that Kalifa woman!" She closed her book and got her sleeping clothes from the drawer. ' _Hmmm, Luffy is busy watching TV, so I think I can change safely without him looking at me. But I'll turn around to, just in case.'_ Though Nami as she begun taking off her shirt. At that same moment, Luffy turned around to face her just as she unclasped her bra. She turned around to get her sleeping shirt, which have Luffy a full view of her bare chest. Luffy just stared at her with a blank expression, while Nami looked shocked and quickly covered her beasts with her shirt.

"Quit staring at me,you idiot!" She yelled, her face flushing a bit. Luffy got up and walked towards her without saying a word. Nami walked backwards until her back hit the wall and her eyes grew wide. Luffy kept walking towards her, never moving his gaze from her eyes.

"Nami..." he said in such a deep and husky tone, it almost made her melt on the spot. She dropped her shirt and slid down the wall, her hair perfectly preventing her chest from being exposed. Her face was getting hot, and she couldn't stand the tension between them any longer. At that moment, her mind went blank and she wanted nothing more.

"Luffy...!"

Luffy crouched down in front of her, his hot breath hitting her lips. Then he smiled at her.

"Hey, wanna go outside for a walk around the city?"

It felt as if the entire ceiling crumbled and fell on top of her. She had a shocked look on her face, and then it turned into an angry one as Luffy laughed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Luffy from the pain he was receiving from Nami's fist.

Nami put on her shirt as Luffy hugged his head for protection.

"What the hell, Nami?! All I did was ask if you wanted to go for a walk!"

"Then why did you walk to me like that as if you were gonna do something else to me?!" She yelled, her face getting hot.

"What did you think I was gonna do?"

"...mmmmm! That doesn't matter anymore! Fine! I'll walk with you, but don't try anything funny!"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable!"

After struggling with Miss Monday, they were able to get out of the hotel and go for a walk alone. They had a pretty fun time, talking about anything and everything. When it got quiet for a while, Luffy decided to say something.

"Hey...was that really your first kiss?"

"...No, it wasn't."

"Oh?"

"Actually, I had a boyfriend about two years ago. We loved each other, and we were happy. But then, somewhere along the way he began to treat me badly, leaving me bruises and never letting me talk to any other man but him. The only reason I went out with him is because he was rich, but in a bad way. I just wanted to earn money for my poor family. He sold drugs and weapons, and I don't know why, but I was stupid enough to actually fall in love with him. But I woke up, and decided it wasn't good to stay with him, so I tried to break up with him, but he held me hostage, and then he...he tried to..." The tears were about to fall as she tried to finish her sentence. "He almost made me sleep with him! He ripped off all my clothes, and he... But I acted quick and stabbed him with the knife he always had in the right pocket of his pants. I was able to get away, and I haven't seen him since." The tears came falling down, and Luffy used his thumb to brush away the tear.

"Nami...I-"

"What about you, Luffy? Have you...have you ever had a girlfriend? "

Luffy took his hand from her face and turns his head to face away from her.

"Is it true then? You had a relationship before, didn't you? I'm guessing things didn't end up so well, huh...?"

"You're not wrong. Nami, I-"

"My, my, oopsies! It seems that I have run into a handsome young man and her GORGEOUS girlfriend!" Said a lovely voice. Nami's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice. That same voice was the same one she heard from her dream! Upon realizing, she turned to Luffy, who was also shocked to see her. The beautiful lady walked towards Luffy as he gulped and glared at her. The lady gets close to touch his face, but he quickly smacks it away, leaving her startled and amused.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood today, hee hee!" She giggled.

Nami looked her straight in the eyes and pointed at her. "You..." She breathed, then looked at Luffy.

"Luffy...who is she?"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Dun duun DUUUUNNN! Wow, what a chapter! Sorry that I had to cut Nami and Kalifa's fight, but it was way too long but then I cut it way too short, but I have no regrets, so THERE! And yes, its true! Miss Monday does have a child, and you'll never believe who the father is! If you wanna know, THEN LOOK IT UP YOURSELF! That being said, how did you like it? Was it good, or was it sucky as hell? Please review and let me know! I hope that you all are still enjoying this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Day Three Part Two and Day Four Part One

**Author's Note:** Yo! So, man, It's been almost two months, huh? You thought that I gave up on this story, but NOPE! I'm still in business! Sorry that I update so late, I just don't have much time to actually type this story, I just have so many other things to do! I just want to say this: I CANT BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR ALMOST SIX MONTHS! That's a really long time! And it turns out I was single for Valentine's Day! Not that it matters anyways, all I want is some chocolate! I'm also sorry that this story isn't really going along so well, I'm running out of ideas, and that's not good! I should've really thought this through before posting the first chapter! And i'm actually- no. I'll tell you all when this story is finished, so be on the lookout for the last chapter! Without further ado,

PLEASE ENJOY MY CRAPPY CHAPTER!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Day Three Part Two and Day Four Part One**

Nami walked back to the hotel by herself. Miss Monday asked where Luffy was, but she didn't want to respond. Nami slumped down on the bed and frowned. She sighed and turned on her side, where she saw the book that she had been reading up until a while ago.

 _The Distance Between Lost and Found_ , the book was called. It was about a girl named _Hallelujah_ who deals with a lot, but her main problem was the bully who would always torment her in any way he could. But slowly she finds her way, is an easy way to put it. Nami looked at the cover of the book, a young person walking through the woods, seeming to find it's way to the other side. Nami placed the book on top of her drawer and sighed once more.

"Luffy, you idiot... How can you just go and forgive your ex for something cruel that she did...? If I were you, I'd wish for them to have bad luck for a very long time..."

* * *

"Luffy...who is she?" Asked Nami, turning to Luffy, who glared at the beautiful woman who stood before them.

"Go ahead, Luffy. Tell this little brat who I am!"

"Brat...?!"

"Nami...this is Boa Hancock, my... ex girlfriend. Hancock, this is Nami, my new girlfriend..." Luffy motioned towards Nami and pulled her close to him. Nami blushed a bit but then remembered that this was an act for Harry.

"Hancock?! So you're...!"

"Oh? You've heard about me already? Well, I expected as much anyways. Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh." Hancock looked down on Nami like she was sort of peasant and smirked, her hands on her hips.

"Y-yea! Luffy and I love each other sooo much! In fact, on our first month anniversary, he gave me this beautiful golden necklace!" She urged, pulling at the accessory she wore for dinner.

"Hmmmph! That silly old thing?! Well, on our eight month anniversary, he-"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled, his eyes clenched shut.

"Luffy?"

"Oh ho ho, don't hide it anymore, my love. She'll find out soon enough anyways." Seethed Hancock, walking closer to Nami. Feeling a bit intimidated by her, Nami stepped back but still kept her head held high.

"What is she talking about, sweetheart?" Said Nami. "Tell me what she's talking about!"

"I have no idea what she's talking about. Honest." That's what he said, but Nami didn't believe him one bit. You could tell by his face that he was the worst liar ever.

"Luffy, dear, please listen to me." Said Hancock with the apologetic and innocent look that Luffy knew too well. He knows and remembers each and every time she would put on that expression just to make him do whatever she wants. He fell for it many times, and he knows too, that he will fall for that same trick again.

Because, no matter how many times he wants to deny it, he can't help it.

Deep into his heart, where he doesn't even realize it himself, but his instincts say otherwise, that he still has some feelings for her.

"...What is it?"

"Luffy!" Hancock was now in tears. Nami just stared at her in disbelief, annoyance clearly shown in her face.

"Oh, Luffy! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to do it! I just... I missed you so much when you left, I tried every single way to get in touch with you, but I just couldn't! I wanted to touch you, and I-"

"And you did it by sleeping with someone, and pretended that it was me?!" Yelled Luffy, with tears in his eyes.

Nami gasped as her eyes went wide. Luffy was crying? It made her feel so sad, but it made her extremely mad that her ex would ever do such a thing!

"Luffy..." Began Nami, but got interrupted by Hancock.

"And I told you that it was not what it looked like!"

"So, you moaning out loud while yelling out my name is not what it looked like?!" Luffy recalled the memory. It happened a little bit over a year ago.

* * *

Luffy had been gone for almost a month with Shanks on an important business trip. He had already said his 'see you later' to everyone, but stopped by Hancock's house to say his goodbyes.

"Why so long, my love?" Whined Hancock, wrapping herself onto Luffy, who was smiling at her warmly. "I'll miss you."

"It's not like I'll be gone forever. Besides, we can always just call each other on the Den Den Mushi." He said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"True, but...it won't be the same as this. You know?" She smiled at him as she led him to her room and closed the door behind her.

Two weeks passed after that, and they couldn't talk for that long anymore.

"C'mon! Just a few more minutes!" She cried onto the Den.

"I'm sorry, but I have to deal with business stuff. I don't really like it so much, but it's part of my training to become an assistant. This isn't really what I want to be anyways, but a grandpa forced me to, and you know how that goes." He said with a laugh. "What I want to do is run a martial arts dojo!" He said, excitement in his eyes.

"That's great." She said, not sounding that interested. "Please just hurry back so we can see each other again! I can't wait to see your face again!"

"I'm trying the fastest I can, but I'm sure this training will take another week or two, but hang on tight, OK? I love you!"

"Love you too..."

 ** _TWO WEEKS LATER..._**

Luffy finally came back from his terribly boring training with his step father. The first thing he did was go to a flower shop and buy Hancock's favorite flowers: roses. He took a taxi and stopped in front of her apartment. He ruffled his hair a bit and gulped.

"I'm actually pretty nervous for once. I've never been away for that long. I wonder how she'll react when I give her a surprise visit!" He smiled and headed up the stairs to her house.

Since he had the keys to her house as well, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

"I guess she's not here?"

Then, he heard a noise come from inside her room.

"Ohh, Luffy!"

"Hancock? Damn, the surprise is ruined! Well, she's here, and that's what matters! Shi shi shi!"

The door to her room had been slightly opened and he peered inside.

"Hancock, I'm-"

What he saw was not something that he had NEVER wanted to see. EVER.

"Luffy...!"

She wasn't saying it to HIM. She was saying it to the guy she was on top of. She was pretending that stranger was HIM. Luffy had never felt so disgusted in his entire life. He had never felt so angry, so appalled, sad, and everything else.

He had never felt so heartbroken.

He dropped the flowers, and accidentally knocked over a picture that had the both of them holding hands. Correction. He meant to drop that frame.

The sound alarmed Hancock, and she finally stopped and turned to face the REAL Luffy.

"Luffy!" She exclaimed, which made him shiver with disgust.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear! This guy promised to give me your new number because your old number didn't work anymore for some reason, and-"

"You'd really do anything for me, wouldn't you? But this- this is really crossing the line."

Luffy was crying. He turned to leave, but Hancock jumped from the bed and grabbed his arm, not bothering to cover herself first.

"Please wait!"

He smacked her hand away and said, "Don't touch me! I don't even want to look at you anymore." He turned once more and left her house, and for good.

* * *

"I can never what you're thinking Luffy," said Hancock, "but I can assure you that iv'e changed, and for good too. Please, all that i'm asking is that you forgive me, and at least be friends?"

Nami glanced towards Luffy, anxious to what he would say next. She knew exactly what he would say already. She could tell in his eyes how much he still cared for her, and...how much he still loved her. Even though it was hard to tell, she noticed. And for some reason, it made her just a tiny bit disappointed.

Luffy tried his hardest to not look her in the eyes, but she was standing in front of him, her midnight colored eyes staring right into his, waiting for his answer.

"H-Hancock..."

 _'AAAA, he said my name again!'_ , Hancock screamed in her head, but still kept a serious and pleading face.

"I...I am still angry with you. I don't think I could ever forgive you, but, this once, I do. I was being so selfish-"

"Noo!" Yelled Nami, who startled both Luffy and Hancock. "What are you thinking, forgiving a bitch like that?!"

"Nami!"

"She slept with a guy while you were away! And why? Who knows, but I can assure it was because she was horny one night and couldn't help herself but to snag a guy who most likely has AIDS, and that's what she deserves for cheating on a guy like you! I can't believe that you would actually forgive her?! I know, it's your choice, but something like this? "

"Nami, what are you trying to say? You don't tell me what I can or can't do! That's my business, and something for you to stay out of!" Seethed Luffy, completely agitated at her. "And what's your problem anyways, huh? This isn't your problem!"

"I'm your girlfriend! So how could you not say that I can't at least be concerned about you?!" Nami backed away from him and began to walk away.

' _Crap_!' Thought Luffy. _'I completely forgot that we're still acting!'_

 _"_ Nami, where are you going?"

"Where else, you dumbass? Away from you, and away from her too! I can't believe that you would, you would- UGH! You fucking annoy me!" And with that, she left towards the hotel, never looking back.

"Dammit!"

"Oh Luffy! Thank goodness she left! How could you be with such a violent woman? Why don't you just dump her already and come back to me? Besides, I know that you still love me!" Soothed Hancock with such a sweet voice it made Luffy cringe.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up already?! And don't follow me!" Luffy stormed off after Nami.

Hancock stood there dumbfounded before she scoffed and walked away.

"Oh, Luffy, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." She laughed and called Arlong.

"Yes, my dear?" Said Arlong when he answered.

"Enough with that sweetheart bullshit! Did you get rid of that Joe guy or what?!"

"Someone's in a bad mood. Did things not go as planned?"

"Answer me!"

"Alright, alright. We had to convince one of the other workers to keep her mouth shut and to tell Harry that he had to go home because of a family matter. He sure fell for it, shahaha! But we have him right here! As soon as you get that idiot back, well kill the bastard!"

"Luffy is no idiot, so you better watch your mouth! And at least you got that part done! Aren't you gonna try to get Nami back?"

"That's going to be hard, see. Unlike you, we had some trouble in the past. She won't let her guard down so easily, and I know for a fact that monkey of yours is hella strong! I somehow have to befriend the kid, and when that contest is over, I'll kidnap Nami and he and no one else will suspect a thing about me! Am I right?"

"Good strategy. But there's a good chance that might backfire. Say that you are talking to Luffy and made good friends with him. If Nami finds out that you and him know each other, she will tell him to stay away from you, he'll know what you did to her, and he'll kick your ass. My man is no weakling, you know."

"Oh, what do you know, woman? I know to to plan things out. If things come to worse, I'll have to go out with violence, ya hear?"

"Yea, yea. Just don't get too cocky."

"And don't forget, you're supposed to meet me in an hour at that hotel. Make sure you bring condoms; I'm not about to take care of a child! You were always horny for me, remember? And I have a special cream that will make you really wet! Because you were the one who led me to my precious Nami, I'll even let you pretend that I'm Luffy, just bring a blindfold!"

"You son of a bitch! When did I ever lust for you?! And no, that one time doesn't count! I was in grief! Fine then, I'll see you there. And I'm really angry, so don't expect me to go all slow!"

"Who ever said that I liked it slow?"

* * *

Luffy walked towards the hotel, but then, after a while, he decided not to follow Nami and give her some space.

"What does she care if I forgive her or not? That's not even her problem! It's not like she's really my girlfriend or anything. Geez, I hate this! I don't really love her, I still have something for Hancock! I mean, I do, don't I? That's what I thought back there, and if i didn't, then I wouldn't have forgiven her! Yea, that's right! I only love Hancock, and no one else!"

" _Thanks for taking me home, even though we walked three fourths of the way."_

'Huh? Why did I just remember that? What the hell?'

" _LUFFYYYY!"_

" _Luffy! Are you alright?!"_

 _"You're such an idiot, Luffy!"_

"Nami..." Said Luffy, realizing for the fist time ever.

"Nami. Nami! Oh, why'd it have to be her, of all people? I don't love her at all! I don't even like her! She's greedy, and violent! Who'd ever have a crush on a girl like her?! She's not even cute!"

He didn't turn back to the hotel. He kept on walking to wherever the path took him.

"It's me. I'm the person who would ever come to think she's cute. I'm the one who likes her." He said, with a solemn smile, and just kept on walking. Soon it began to rain but that didn't stop him from going wherever it was he was going to go. Even he didn't know where he was going.

About thirty minutes later, he stopped in front of a pub named "Shakky Bar". He walked in and took a seat in the far end of the row of seats at the counter.

"Oh? Look who we have here! It's the monkey boy from the Blind Date challenge!" Said the waitress behind the counter. Luffy looked up to see a woman who looked no older than thirty, at the most.

"Do I know you?" He said.

"No, but I know you. You have a big title at the East City for being quite strong. Don't think of me as a stalker, I'm just a big fan of you." She said with a smile. "My name is Shakky, and oh, no need to tell me yours."

"Right...well, I had no idea that a lot of people know me! Not that it matters anyways, I don't care about fame."

"What do you care for then?"

"I care about my friends and family, of course! There's nothing more that can cheer me up! Except for food. Shi shi shi!"

"Hey, where's your girlfriend? You know, that smoking orange haired girl. I can't believe that's her real hair color!"

"Tell me about it..." so, he told her everything that had happened up until now. He left out the part about them being fake lovers, or there will be a fight.

"I see," she said, smoking a drag, "Well, there are things that really mess things up when your young. You think you're all grown up, but in reality, you still need to depend on others for everything. Young kids these days make the wrong choices, and next thing you know, BAM! The girl hits you with pregnancy, and you're stuck with someone you had a one night stand with. Am I right?"

"Wow, that explains a lot of things, huh?" Said Luffy, planting his fist onto his palm in a dramatic fashion.

"But tell me. Are you really in love with that girl? Hancock, I mean. She's the personal assistant for Mister Harryman, you know. I've heard rumors that they were once in a relationship, and around the same time that y'all two were dating. I always hated that bitch. She thought she was a princess just because Harry had a liking to her. Ha!"

So not only did she sleep with another man, she cheated on him with that guy? Luffy was so angry, he left the drink and stormed out of the bar, not other ingot to pay.

"So it is true that he justs dine and dash, huh? I'll let that one slide. I got to see him in person!"

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Luffy never came back to the hotel, and everyone was beginning to get worried.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Blurted Nami at the breakfast hall.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again? IT WAS YOUR FAULT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON, YOU-"

"OK, that's enough of that." Said Shanks, covering her mouth and carrying her off to their room.

"I'll go try to calm her down, until then, stay here!" He said.

"Nami-San, where was the last place you saw him?" Asked Brook, concerned.

"Well," she began, "Luffy invited me for a walk around town last night."

"And then?"

"Then we ran into someone who knew Luffy! Her name was Hancock, I think, and she said that she was in a relationship with Luffy about a year ago!"

Robin fidgeted a but as Zoro looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"D-did you say Hancock? As in, Boa Hancock?!" Said Usopp as he shivered a bit.

"I think so. Why do you ask? Is she a bad person?"

"Say, Robin," said Nojiko, glancing at her, "didn't you mention her name before? Said that she's a whore or something like that?"

"Robin? You knew about this?" Asked Chopper, worry shown in his brown eyes.

"Robin-chan? Were you trying to hide something from us?" Said Sanji, slightly frowning.

"Robin?"

"Oh, I thinking gonna get a headache from all of you calling my name." Said the raven haired lady, touching her forehead and letting out a sigh. "Besides, Zoro knew about this before I did!"

All attention went to Zoro, who just looked on ahead as if no one was there.

"What are you all looking at me for?" He said, taking a sip of orange juice, wishing it was sake instead.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" They all said, slapping their hands to the side.

"Right. But it's not like I was gonna tell you all anyways. Luffy was the one who told me to keep it a secret. I'm not the type of person who would get curious and snoop on them," he said, eyeing Robin, "so I didn't make a big deal out of it. It was his business, and it was something he could deal only by himslelf. One day he came up to me and told me he couldn't hide it anymore from his best friend, and told me everything. He told me not to tell anybody because-"

"Hey guys! Aww, did you all eat without me again!?" Said Luffy, who suddenly appeared behind them, a whiny look on his face; everyone could clearly tell he hadn't slept at all last night. Everyone got quiet as the grinning Luffy sat down at the table without a care in the world and took a bite off of Usopp's plate.

"Luffy, where were you?" Asked Ace, looking towards his younger brother. "Nami told us that you ran into Hancock last night and got angry as hell at her. Luffy. Didn't I warn you about her before? She's nothing but a trouble maker! Why did you ever go out with someone like that?!"

Luffy just stared at him, not changing his expression. "Because," he said, his mouth half full with food, "I loved her. Isn't that what dating someone is all about?"

Nami couldn't help but be a little jealous of Hancock. Someone loved that troublemaker so much, he would do anything to make her his. But she didn't get it. Just why in the hell did she get jealous?

Nami got up from her seat and began walking away.

"Huh? Where are ya going, sis?" Asked Franky, looking glum.

"Where else? The contest is about to start in half an hour. Who would ever pass on a million beri's?" She forced a smile, and turned to Luffy. Are you coming, or what?"

"...Oh, right. I'll be right there."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whooooo, what a chapter! I was so embarrassed to write that scene with Arlong and Hancock, and I even had to look up some things for that part! It's all to add tension for the climax of the story, which is almost there! So thank me for making myself less pure than I already was! And damn, Zoro knew before Robin?! I didn't know whether to put that or not, but I did, so HA! Well, I have nothing dumb left to say, but if you see any grammar mistakes, you know what to do! Oh, and REVIEW! I haven't seen one of those babies in a long ass time! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Day Four Part Two

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I still don't have anything yet for this chapter! In fact, I wrote this before even thinking about what to put this time! The story seems to be coming off as lame, but that's my opinion, and how am I supposed to know what I'm doing is bad for the story if no one is telling me? I want to be a great writer, and criticism is one of the main things a writer has to go through! But anyways, I have found a few things on the internet, so I hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Day Four Part Two**

"Well, c'mon then! Don't just sit there, let's go!" Said Nami with fake excitement as she walked out the breakfast hall.

"Oh, right..." said Luffy, following after her.

"It seems that they are in bad terms..." said Franky, putting a hand to his chin.

"Like we didn't notice?" Said the group, smacking their hands to the side.

"But what can we do? If they're not getting along, they'll mess up and will be out of the race in no time!" Sobbed Chopper, still upset over the aura those two gave off.

"It's going to be okay, Chopper. They will make up in no time. I promise." Soothed Robin, stroking Chopper's hair in comfort.

"I wouldn't promise if I were you. Nami doesn't forgive people that easily. Luffy would have to do something really affectionate towards her to make her crumble." Chuckled Nojiko.

"But what? They've never really been good friends, and they obviously don't have feelings towards each other either." Pointed out Usopp.

"Luffy will know how. He's not very good with using his head, but his instincts will know what to do." Smiled Ace.

"That sounded so wrong, Ace-san." Said Brook.

"Eh." He shrugged and took a bite out of his breakfast taco.

Luffy and Nami walked all the way to the arena without a word. Miss Monday was getting a bit annoyed by this.

"S-so, do you guys wanna hear a story about how I defeated a swordsman while I was at Whiskey Peak?" She said, trying to break the silence.

It didn't work. Miss Monday was sweating bullets as they walked towards the contest grounds.

The entire crowd cheered as Harry made his way up the stage and made his flawless introduction.

"It has been a honor to be with you all this week! Unfortunately, some couples lost, but you guys have made it this far! So, to celebrate this halfway point, I have a little bonus round for all of you! At the count of three, you lovebirds get to kiss for thirty seconds. Those who don't make it are DISQUALIFIED!"

Nami made a face as she heard those words. Did she hear right, or were her ears playing tricks on her? Nami turned to face Luffy with an annoyed face, only to find him doing the same thing.

Luffy said in a nervous voice, "Oye, we can just pretend, you know."

"ONE!"

"We can just put our faces real close, so that your hair can cover our faces, and it'll look like a real kiss! H-how does that sound?"

"TWO!"

"Being sneaky is always something I do in order to win. But in this case, how about no?" She smiled.

"Wha?"

"THREE!"

And on that note, Nami tilted her head and leaned in to the unaware Luffy. Their lips touched, and it was at that moment that Nami knew, **_she fucked up._**

' _What the hell am I thinking?! I actually wanted to kiss him?! But I can't do anything about it now, if I stop, we'll be out of the contest! And... why didn't I feel disgusted when I did it? Why am i enjoying this?'_

Luffy was shocked that Nami was the one to make the move. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it, or they'll be kicked out. He was actually enjoying this moment they were having.

Their lips moved swiftly, and they were panting from almost being out of breath. Luffy's arms were sliding down Nami's back, until his hand cupped her behind, making her whimper from the action, but she ignored it and kept kissing him. Nami's hand was sliding up his back; the other one tangling her fingers within his messy raven hair.

"So, did they make up already?" Asked the innocent Chopper, looking up at Nojiko for a response.

"Oh, they're making out all right." She said, a slight blush on her face.

"Wow! This is perfect! I'm gonna make a _FanFiction_ story out of this!" Exclaimed a brown haired girl, fangirling.

"Whoo, Luffy! That's my son!" Cheered Makino, shocking everyone.

"Weren't you just threatening to kill Nami a while ago...?" Said Shanks and Ace at the same time.

"Luffy is such a lucky bastard! I'm gonna beat his ass when this is over!" Cried Sanji, his one eye in the shape of a broken heart.

Robin and Zoro just stared, amazement in their faces.

"Why don't you ever kiss ME like that?" Said Robin with a wink. Zoro's face got redder than ever before he said, "A-are you stupid?! I've never even kissed you before!" He grunted and turned away from her, while Robin just laughed at him.

"SUUPERRRRRR ROMANTIC!"

Luffy and Nami were really getting into it, but Nami shivered when she felt Luffy's tongue brush against her moist lips, as if begging to get inside. Nami's eyes widened in surprise and she shoved him away from her. Luckily, it was right when the thirty seconds were up.

"Times up!" Yelled Harry, clearly getting disgusted by this kissing fest. He quickly shook his head and replaced the horrid expression with one of cheerfulness and flawlessness.

Luffy looked at Nami with shock and slight embarrassment and turned to face away from her, Nami doing the same. She cleared her throat, trying hard not to look him in the eye.

"Well, now that you've all proved how much you all **love** each other," said Harry, putting emphasis to the 'love'. "It is time, to introduce you to a special challenge! This isn't at all like the other challenges y'all have been working so hard to get through, not at all! This is a challenge to prove your love towards each other! Faith and trust! This is a trust test!"

Everyone cheered and wooed; they were waiting for something like this to happen for the past four days.

"Anyways, let's hear it for the judges!"

Porche was the first one to speak up.

"Of course, y'all haven't heard from in such a long time, I bet you were just dying to hear my voice! Well anyways, the first stage is, and as expected from a trust test, is a Trust Fall! But it's really simple, so don't worry! The male has to run across a three-foot deep mud pit, and push through three giant men who have spent YEARS working to get muscles as big as those💙! And of course, the woman has to go to the top of the building where she will wait for her prince to arrive, and she will jump, her back facing him! He will have to catch her in order to go to the next stage, and if you don't, then you're out!"

"Hmmm, this just sounds like a repeat of one of the stages from two days ago. But hey, I don't make the rules, am I right?" Announced Mihawk in sarcastic humor, to which everyone laughed to.

"ANYWAYS," interrupted Harry, "I think the next judge should describe the next stage, RIGHT?!"

"Oh yes, pardon me, sir!" Said Brook, grabbing the microphone. "The next stage is called Never Have I Ever! Here, the lovely girl gets a set of cards and asks her guy! If what's written on the card is something that he has done before, he has to take a shot of our world famous tequilla! If he manages to stay sober for at least fifteen minutes then the stage is clear! However, if he DOESNT, then it's time to say goodbye to this game!"

"REMEMBER!" Said all three judges at the same time, "today's challenge may cause some couples to break up! So please stay focused and don't forget to not get violent with each other! Good luck!"

The audience cheered, some even cried for unknown reasons. The contestants looked at each other nervously before running over to the first stage. However, Luffy and Nami stood there, not saying a word to each other.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Nojiko to Robin. "I thought that kiss meant they had sealed up their argument, so what happened?"

"They HAD to kiss in order to keep going. They could have faked it, but Nami went in and actually KISSED Luffy. I don't know what they're thinking, but something tells me that kiss was unintentional and with mixed emotions. " Said Robin.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you many times before; I'm psychic! I can tell everything that happens around me!"

Nojiko looked at her awkwardly before laughing. "I hope it's true!"

* * *

Luffy glances over at Nami, but quickly looks away while gently touching his lips.

 _'What the hell? She kissed me, and now she won't say anything to me? Well. I guess that makes sense, since I made her mad and all, but it had nothing to do with her, so why the hell did she get so angry? It makes me so frustrated knowing that she's mad and I don't even know how to make it better!'_

Without any warning, Nami walks ahead of him to the first stage.

"Oye, wait up! At least tell me instead of just going on without a word! I'm not that good with directions, you know, but at least i'm better than Zoro!" ' _What am I saying?! Zoro has nothing to do with this now! I have to figure out a way to make Nami not be mad at me anymore!'_

At the stadium, Zoro sneezed. Chopper hands him a tissue.

* * *

"So, right around the corner we see this couple who are clearly cooperating with each other!" Announces Mihawk. "These two have been competing here for three years in a row in hopes of winning the one million Beri prize. But there's only one thing wrong with this lovey-dovey pair..."

On the screen showed a young couple, going to their designated places in order to get the red flag. The short girl, with a darkish orange hair color, is waiting at the top of the blue building, staring at the distance with her hands on her hips, and a smug grin on her face.

"Hahahaha! No one will ever beat me! I can't believe I was the first one to get here. I mean, I am pretty strong and all, but a frail lady like me couldn't have possibly done this all alone! If he only he'd hurry up..."

The boy, who was freakishly tall, had hardly squeezed through the massive men, because unlike every other male on the planet, he was incredibly weak.

"I'm here, sweetheart! Now jump, jump like the beautiful angel you are and flutter into my hands!" He cooed, making the girl blush.

"C-can you shut up! Don't call me an angel, I am no such thing! But, if you insist..." the orange head jumped from the building, her legs bent and her arms stretched upwards. She had a determined face, but deep down she feared for her life that he might not be able to catch her.

"Darling!" Yelled her boyfriend, who scrambled trying to locate the exact place in which she will land, and finally settled on a spot.

Turns out he was off by a few feet, and the rest is history.

Meanwhile, everyone was doing pretty good, but Luffy and Nami, not so much.

They weren't even talking to each other, and Nami just ran off to the building, while Luffy struggled to get to the other side of the mud pit.

 _'Dammit! Why am I still angry? I don't want to be angry with him, but it's too hard to just go up to him and say something! And even if I did, I'll just spout some nonsense to make us drift apart even more! Would it be just easy to just tell him everything right then and there? When will I have the chance though?'_ Thought Nami as she came close to the building.

A lovely lady handed her the climbing gear and helped her put it on and in a matter of minutes she began to climb the building with such a furious aura, it made some of the other girls faint and fall off the building.

"You know, I'm not even going to speak with him then if that's how it's going to be! It's just a few more days anyways, and I'll be out of his sight, because apparently he only prefers tall women with long black hair and incredibly large breasts!"

 _'But then I begin to wonder...why AM I mad in the first place? We're not really going out, so why? I swear, if this turns into a shoujo where the girl can't even figure out what she's feeling, I'm gonna go nuts!'_ Nami continues her quest of climbing the building.

Luffy finally made it out of the mud pit with the help of some other men (actually, he jumped on top of them, making them sink). When he finally approaches the three men, one of them shout as if they were performing a ritual.

" **A NEW CHALLENGER HAS BEEN SUMMONED! OOHH AH AH!** "

" **OHH AH AH!** " Said the other two men. All three then stamped their feet, arching their backs forward and placing their hands in their knees, glaring hatefully at Luffy.

"Geez, what's wrong with you lot? Are you just monkeys with human costumes on, because all that hair proves it."

"Don't you dare make fun of our beautiful locks! It took us forever to grow it out!" Said Monkey 2.

"Let us ask you," said Monkey 3, "How tough are ya?"

"How tough are ya, **OOHH AH AH!** "

"How tough am I?" Asked Luffy with a smirk. "I'll show you how tough I am!"

He runs, and jumps high into the air. Luffy stretched out his leg, kicking all three beast at once.

The Monkeys skidded across the dirt, each covering their faces from any danger that could be on the ground. But without wasting any time they quickly jumped up and charged towards Luffy. One of them punched Luffy straight in the gut while the other one jumped behind him to grab him by the arms to prevent him from getting any hits. Apparently, Monkey 3 was too weak for Luffy, so he got knocked out with that kick.

"H-hey! You can't do that, only wimps with no honor do things like this!" Luffy yelled in between punches to the face, his mouth seeping with blood.

At that moment, both Monkeys froze in place as a gentle gust of hot air blew by.

"No h-h-honor, you say?"

"Only wimps do these kinds of things...?"

"Well, yea, that's what I said..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE, NINJAS?! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG SERIES, YOU DUMBASS! **OOH AH AAAAAHH!** " Shouted both men while slapping their hands to the side, allowing Luffy to fall to the ground and fliping himself over to face the one who was behind him.

Luffy did a backflip, and locked his legs in between the mans head, and he flipped backwards again, this time bringing the hairy beast with him, almost breaking his back.

The other Monkey was just about to grab him by the torso, but Luffy instinctively dodged to the side and turned to face him, and punched him straight in the face with such velocity, you couldn't even see when he threw the punch.

In the audience, everyone gasped when Luffy knocked out the large man with one punch.

Without wasting any time, Luffy ran to the spot where Nami would be falling from. All the other contestants ran past the two dizzy beasts with little concern but were really surprised that now they didn't have to fight those scary looking monsters.

Nami finally made it to the top of the huge building; she had been distracted by the fight and had been too amazed to move on.

' _I knew I heard his name someone before I met him! Luffy is one of the strongest in his class of martial arts, winning over **fifteen** awards because of his strength!_ '

"Hey there Missy!" Exclaimed Shakky, the lovely that had pushed her off in a very similar situation days ago.

"You! You're the one that groped my breasts the other day! Didn't your parents ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?!" Blurted Nami, crossing her chest with one hand, and pointing accusingly at Shakky with the other.

"Yes, yes they have, but I never listened to them, you know? But don't worry, I won't push you off this time."

Is what she said while pushing a girl off the building.

"Right..."

"Anyways, I have something to tell you. You know, your boyfriend over there really loves you." She smiled.

Nami, forgetting for a quick second about their fake relationship, went rigid as her heart skipped a beat, but shook her head before laughing nervously.

"O-of course he does, silly! We wouldn't be going out if he didn't!"

"Are you sure? That's not what he told me."

"Wha-?! What do you know? Stop getting in our business!" Nami raised her voice a bit. Shakky pushed another girl off the building.

Shakky opened her mouth to say something, but she never got the chance.

"What do you care, anyways? You people say stuff like that to ruin people's relationships because that's your job! As if it wasn't already ruined, so to speak. Luffy just gets angry at me for interfering with him and his ex?! What's THAT ABOUT? I'm his girlfriend, of course i'll get involved, and then he just forgives her for sleeping with another man? If I were him, i'd slap her across the face and never speak to her again! But I know that he still loves her and not me. But if he still loves her..."

Luffy looked up at the building, squinting his eyes from the heat and was waiting for Nami to jump down when her voice startled him.

"...IF HE STILL LOVES HER...THEN WHY IS HE GOING OUT WITH ME?!"

Luffy's eyes widened to this and tried to see if he could see her. Sure enough, there she was, at the edge, her arms against her chest and her head was tilting forward, as if she were crying.

Nami was talking so loud, that the cameras went and zoomed in on her, all for the entire audience to see.

"Am I wrong? Why would he do something like that? You know, he wasn't forced that bad, so he could just break up with me anytime he wants so he can go back with that stupid bitch who calls herself Hancock!"

* * *

Some people in the audience gasped and chattered.

"Hancock? But isn't she like Mr. Harry's personal assistant or something like that?" Said one person.

"I heard she's won every single beauty pageant she's been in and she's the most beautiful person in all of East Blue, the most popular sea in the world!" Said another.

Harry was walking nervously behind the curtains, trying not to bite his flawless nails. He kept dialing the people in charge of the cameras and microphones, but no one would pick up, so he left message after message.

"Hurry up and take the cameras off of there! Can't you guys see that this will not only ruin my reputation, but my personal life as well if they find out any more! **AND SOMEONE PICK UP ALREADY!** "

In the office where they control the sounds and cameras, all the employees were tied up and were gagged as well. A woman with short green hair smirked and dialed a number on her cell phone.

From within the audience, Robin's phone began to ring. Zoro just sighed and threw a frown at her before smiling.

"Robin, everything's all good here. But I think if this keeps on, won't they have to cancel the challenge again?"

"Don't worry about it, Caimie. Just make sure those guys don't know who you are, or everything will go to waste."

"Please, I'm the best detective in all of the Grand Line! No one even knows how I look like! Oop, gotta go, I think I heard someone knock on the door. Catch you later."

Robin put her cell phone back in her purse, and Zoro just glanced at her.

"Woman, you really are something. I knew something was up when you showed up in front of us to be our friend." He said.

"Who said we could only just be friends?"

"WHOOO, NAMI! GO REVEAL YOUR TRUEE FEELINGS!" Screeched Makino.

* * *

Back at the building, Nami stood, her back to what seemed an endless horizon, and spread her arms.

"If Luffy really does love me and not her, then that makes me happy. And if he doesn't, it doesn't matter so much because we were a fake couple to begin with." She smiled, her tears falling, and threw herself back.

Shakky gasped and her eyes widened.

"Wait! You didn't let me give you the pack that turns into a safety bed in case he doesn't catch you!"

Nami thought as she fell. _'Well, I did it. My dumbass just babbled on and now I'm gonna get injured very bad, or even worse. But oh well, I know Luffy will catch me, because I said that loud enough for him to hear. I hope he forgives me.'_ She thought, palming her fist and sweatdropping.

Luffy, panicking rushing to his head, began to run towards the orange haired girl and jumped as far as he could. His shirt ripped from skidding across the dirt, but luckily, he manages to catch her in his arms.

"Oh!" Nami opened her eyes. "I guess I'm alive after all!" She stood up and dusted off her shirt a bit, before glancing down at Luffy, who had his head down.

"Luffy...I..." She began, but got interrupted by the booming voice that was all too familiar.

"I am very truly sorry that I have to do this again, but due to technical difficulties, we will have to cancel today's challenge! But please don't be upset, we will continue on with the next stage tomorrow! How does that sound?" He smiled nervously.

The audience chattered for a bit before cheering. Harry took that as a good sign, of course.

"Good! Again, I am very sorry, but I hope to see you all tomorrow! As for the contestants who didn't finish the course, I will have to decide whether or not you'll be eliminated."

As the audience clears out, Zoro and the others wonder about Luffy and Nami.

Nami and Luffy remain where they are, not saying a word to each other.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Woo hoo, I finished! Now. be proud of me! What just happened? What's with all these puns? What will happen to Luffy and Nami's growing relationship? And what's up with Robin, is she a spy or something?! Don't forget to review, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
